Book 1: Heart of a warrior
by dawnstar920
Summary: Heart of a warrior is about a young apprentice Heartpaw, who struggles threw apprenticeship. She has deputy for a mentor and many tom's are falling for her. Because of this her and her sister are fighting. Also her leader gets a prophecy.
1. Allegiances

**Here we go Allegiances. The first chapter will be coming :D **

**

* * *

  
**

Thunderclan

Leader: Redstar- Dark ginger tom with brow eyes.

Deputy: Seedpelt- Gray she cat with darker flecks.

Apprentice- Heartpaw

Medicine cat: Kestrelwing- Dark brown tabby tom

Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.

Warriors:

Honeyfur-Golden she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Frostpaw

Wildfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Brightleaf- A tortishell she cat with yellow eyes

Duskpelt- Gray tom with brow eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Amberheart- A orange tabby she cat with blue eyes

Squirrelfur- A orange she cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Stoneheart- A dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Patchpaw

Streamfur- A silver stripped she cat with light green eyes

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Brown she cat with bright blue eyes

Icepaw- white tom with a silver tail and paw. Has dark blue eyes

Nightpaw- Black she cat with light green eyes

Oakpaw- Russet colored tom with dark green eyes

Patchpaw- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eye

Frostpaw- White tom cat with dark green eyes

Queens: Rainpelt- Silver she cat

Breezecloud- Gray she cat

Birdflight- pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes

Kits- Maplekit- Golden she kit with yellow eyes

Smokekit- White tom cat with gray patches on his fur. Has blue eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat

Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors- Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom

Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors: Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Dawnstar- Creamy brown she cat

Deputy: Snaketail- brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom

Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors: Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes

Winterpool- Very light gray she cat almost white with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! Boring I know, it will get better but you need to start somewhere on a story. Review!!!!**** Please review! If you do the next chapter will come out quicker! =D  
**

Heartkit sat with her tail curled neatly around her paws. Today her and her two littermates, Nightkit, and Patchkit, would become apprentices.

Heartkit glanced at the black mound of fur, which was her sister Nightkit sleeping. She wondered where her brother Patchkit was but then saw him over with Maplekit.

Maplekit, and Whitekit had come to the clan a moon ago when Skyclan left the forest. Birdflight, their mother, had to leave her birth clan for the sake of her kits. Heartkit had noticed that her brother was taking a interest in the young she kit Maplekit.

Heartkit perked her ears as she heard her mother calling for her and her litter mates. She felt excitement swell inside of her and she ran to wake up Nightkit. She prodded her in the side with a small paw.

"Mothers calling us!" She meowed then raced over to her brother, and mother. Her mothers name was Streamfur, she was a pretty silver tabby and her light green gaze was resting on her three kits who stood in front of her.

"You all look like a fox has gotten you!" Streamfur meowed pulling her kits toward her and cleaning them with loving strokes.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Heartkit struggled out of her mothers grip as she heard the clan leader Redstar call the familiar summons. She ran out towards the rock with her siblings.

"At last!" Heartkit meowed knocking her brother off his paws playfully.

" I just washed you all up now stop." Streamfur meowed a smile on her face. Patchkit got to his paws and looked at Heartkit and they both started to laugh.

"I summoned you all tonight to perform one of my favorite duty's. Making new apprentices. Now Patchkit please come forward." Redstar meowed as Patchkit bounced up to him.

"From this moment on you will be known as Patchpaw, and your mentor will be Stoneheart. Stoneheart you have been know for your bravery, and fighting skills in battle. I hope you pass on all you know to Patchpaw." Redstar meowed as Heartkit watched the two cats touch noses.

"Nightkit please come forward." Redstar meowed. Heartkit watched her sister pad nervously up to Redstar.

"Nightkit, from this moment on you will be known as Nightpaw, your mentor will be Duskpelt. Duskpelt you have been know for your fighting skills, and your sharp tongue that has gotten you out of many tight situations. I hope you pass down all you know to Nightpaw." Redstar meowed as the two cats touched noses not meeting eyes. Nightpaw out of shyness, and Duskpelt out of hostility.

Heartkit's fur bristled in excitement as she knew it was her turn next. She looked around, wondering who her mentor would be.

"Heartkit please come forward. Heartkit from this moment on you will be known as Heartpaw, your mentor shall be Seedpelt. Seedpelt you are deputy of this clan and are known for your kind heat and quick thinking. Pass on all you know to Heartpaw." Redstar finished.

Heartpaw's head was spinning. She was _deputy's_ apprentice. That was more then she ever deserved. She had looked up to Seedpelt since she was old enough to think!

Heartpaw heard a cat clear their throat and looked up to see Seedplet looking down at her, amusement glittering in her eyes. Heartpaw quickly touched noses with her.

Heartpaw smiled and ran over to her siblings as the clan called "Patchpaw, Nightpaw, Heartpaw. Patchpaw, Nightpaw, Heartpaw."

"Lucky!" Patchpaw yowled as Nightpaw looked at her with bitterness in her eyes. When the cheering died down the three sibling went to their den because of Seedpelt's direct orders.

Heartpaw entered the apprentices den and saw Oakpaw, the oldest apprentice and, Icepaw, and Frostpaw who had left the nursery three moons ago.

"Hi!" Icepaw called. Heartpaw looked over at him and smiled shyly.

"Hello." She meowed.

"Make you nest where you want." Icepaw meowed smiling. Heartpaw nodded and looked around the den. Frostpaw was looking at her with a expression in his eyes she had never seen before. She then walked over and made her nest next to Icepaw. Icepaw smiled warmly at her.

"You don't mind do you?" Heartpaw asked. Her and Icepaw used to be friends in the nursery but she didn't know how he would react now.

"Of course not." He chuckled. When Icepaw got done with her nest she saw Frostpaw, Oakpaw, and Patchpaw were already asleep.

Heartpaw lied in her nest then looked over at her sister who had made her nest beside her. She was eying Frostpaw's sleeping shape with interest in her light green depths. She then closed her eyes, and her even breathing told Heartpaw she was asleep. Heartpaw closed her eyes about to try to sleep when she heard a voice beside her.

"Different isn't it." Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw opened her bright blue eyes and looked into Icepaw's dark blue ones.

"Yes very." She meowed looking around the den, and letting out a huge yawn.

"Get some sleep now Heartpaw, you have a big day tomorrow." Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw closed her eyes thankful he understood.

"Goodnight." Icepaw meowed licking her ear, but Heartpaw was already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. Well here it is. =] I hope you all enjoy it. Review!!! **

Heartpaw felt someone push her with a paw.

"Get up!" Oakpaw exclaimed. "Just because you are knew does not mean you can sleep all day!" He growled and padded out of the den.

"Don't mind Oakpaw, he thinks he can boss us around because he will be a warrior soon." Frostpaw meowed narrowing his eyes in Oakpaw's direction.

"He is okay once you get to know him." Icepaw defended his friend. "Just thick headed right now." Heartpaw watched the two brothers bicker. They didn't seem to get along well.

"Heartpaw! You lazy lump lets go!" Seedpelt yelled into the den.

"Bye." She meowed quickly to Frostpaw and Icepaw, and she ran out of the apprentices den.

"I'm sorry Seedfur I didn't think I would sleep in so late." Heartpaw apologized looking at her paws.

"Its okay Heartpaw you are new at this." Seedpelt meowed brushing her tail over her apprentices pelt. "Now lets go Patchpaw, and Nightpaw are waiting for you." Seedpelt meowed as they walked over to the entrance of the camp.

"It took long enough." Duskpelt hissed and turned away. Heartpaw felt bad for her sister, Duskpelt didnt seem like a very nice cat.

"Come on we will go towards sunning rocks first." Seedpelt meowed.

"When does Redstar plan on taking them back?" Stoneheart asked.

"Redstar does not believe it is worth fighting for at the moment. The clan is fighting with Shadowclan and he thinks causing trouble with Riverclan is not the smartest idea, considering we are stuck between them both." Seedpelt explained.

"I see." Stoneheart meowed.

"Why do you look so confused?" Patchpaw asked Heartpaw.

"If Shadowclan or Riverclan attack us we might not win. Think about it, the clan is really small right now." Heartpaw meowed.

"We will be okay." Patchpaw meowed sympatheticly brushing his tail across her pelt.

"Any ways who said anything about Riverclan attacking. They have what they want, we just have to worry about Shadowclan." Nightpaw put in. But before Heartpaw could reply Seedfur meowed.

"That is sunning rocks. Right now this is the border with Riverclan but I know we will get it back soon." Seedfur meowed, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Come on. I want to go home." Duskpelt growled. Seedfur rolled her eyes at Heartpaw and she giggled.

"Next we will show you the owl tree." Seedfur meowed as they all padded that way. When they got there Stoneheart explained it.

"This is the owl tree. A owl comes out at night so you never want to get to close to here at dark. In the day it is a good place for hunting though." Stoneheart meowed.

"My paws ache!" Patchpaw complained.

"You are doing fine come on." Stoneheart meowed.

"Next is sunning rocks." Seedpelt meowed. When they finally got there it was Duskpelt's turn to explain.

"This is Snakerocks. Whenever you come here you need to be careful. The snakes bite is deadly to a cat. You will die in the matter of minutes." Duskpelt explained.

"Okay now for the Shadowclan border then we can go home." Seedpelt meowed.

"Finally!" Patchpaw meowed jumping up and down. Heartpaw flicked her brother in the face with her tail and followed Seedpelt. A horrible stench hit her nose.

"What is that!" Nightpaw asked for her.

"It is the thunderpath." Stoneheart meowed.

"It is where twoleg's ride in there monsters." Duskpelt added.

"It is also the border with Shadowclan." Seedpelt explained.

"These days it seems like there is no border." Duskpelt hissed.

"I thought the thunderpath was the border?" Patchpaw called over to the looked over at her brother who was sniffing at a holly bush.

"It is." Stoneheart meowed.

"Then why is the sent way out here?" he asked pointing to the holly bush.

"Because we put it there." Came a menacing growl from in the bushes. Heartpaw's fur bristled.

"Show yourselves!" Seedpelt hissed. A brown tabby tom stepped out of the bushes followed by a black and white tom, a gray she cat, and a white tom. Thunderclan outnumbered them but Patchpaw, Heartpaw, and Nightpaw weren't trained for battle yet. This could be bad, and Heartpaw could tell all the Thunderclan cats knew it.

"Snaketail! You had no permission to move the border!" Seedpelt snarled.

"I know. We are going to fight for it!" Snaketail hissed.

"And you cant stop us!" The black and white tom growled.

"Be quiet Hollowbelly!" The white tom hissed.

"Hollowbelly, Cloudfeather shush!" Snaketail growled. He then turned back to Seedpelt.

"Attack!" he hissed softly, and before Heartpaw had time to think. The small gray she cat was on her. She rolled her threw the bushes and she pinned her down. Heartpaw kicked up and her stomach causing her to yowl in pain and get off her. Heartpaw jumped to her paws and crouched in front of her.

"Come on kitten! Do you not know any battle moves!" She sneered. Heartpaw hissed and launched herself at the she cat. She jumped out of the way and landed on Heartpaws back. She pinned her down shoving her muzzle into the dirt and she started to see black spots. She tried to breath but couldn't and just when she thought she was going to die the weight lifted. She struggled to her paws and saw Seedpelt fling the gray she cat away.

"Winterpool I don't want to hurt you. Your my sister. Please ... just go." Seedpelt meowed flattening her ears to her head, her eyes sad. Heartpaw gasped. Seedpelt had a sister in Shadowclan!

"I am glad Shadowclan took me when I was a kit. Thunderclan is weak! Thunderclan gives mercy! Well Shadowclan doesn't. I don't! Even if you are my sister!" Winterpool hissed as she lunged herself as Seedpelt. She threw Seedpelt to the ground. Heartpaw watched frozen in shock.

"I wont fight you!" Seedpelt yowled.

"Say hello to mother for me in Starclan Seedpelt! She didn't even try to go after me! She stayed with you and Stoneheart! She just let them take me away! I hate her! Tell her that too! Goodbye sister!" Winterpool yowled. Heartpaw jumped to her paws.

"No!" She hissed as she jumped on Winterpool. The other Thunderclan cats ran into the small clearing and Winterpool jumped up. Casting one more angry glance at Seedpelt and then Stormheart she ran across the Thunderpath.

"No Winterpool! Wait!" Seedpelt yowled after her.

"No!" Stormheart yowled and then a monster flew past not slowing at all. Heartpaw heard a thud and a crucnch and she forced herself too look. She saw Winterpool's unmoving body lying on the thunderpath covered with blood.

"No …no no no no!" Seedpelt meowed in anguish as she ran out on the thunderpath. She bent over her sisters unmoving body.

"SEEDPELT COME BACK!" Duskpelt yowled and Heartpaw heard a monster coming.

"Shes still alive!" Seedpelt yowled gripping her sisters scruff in her mouth and starting to drag her. But Heartpaw knew she wasn't going fast enough. She ran out onto the thunderpath and gasped when she felt the warm weird material on her pads. She gripped Winterpool's Scruff in her jaws and she heard her sister and her brother yowling for her to get back. Suddenly Patchpaw was next to her helping as well then Nightpaw, Duskpelt, and finally Stoneheart. Heartpaw relized that just because Duskpelt was hostile did not mean he wasnt loyal. They dragged Winterpool off of the Thunderpath just in time, as a red monster flew by buffeting Heartpaw's fur.

"Is everyone okay?" Duskpelt asked looking around nervously. Everyone nodded.

"Lets get her back." Nightpaw meowed. Seedpelt lifted her sister onto her brothers back and they all padded back toward the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter =] It isn't that interesting but you need some fillers. Review please!**

Heartpaw ran into the Thunderclan camp. Seedpelt had told her to run ahead and warn Kesteralwing, so he could prepare to treat Winterpool. Redstar who was lying in a patch of sunlight near his den jumped to his paws.

"What happened?!" He asked as he ran over.

"There was a fight by the Shadowclan border. One of the cats ran across the thunder path without looking and she was hit by a monster. She is still alive and they are brining her back." Heartpaw explained breathlessly. Redstar nodded in understanding and called for Kesteralwing.

"Are you okay!?" A voice meowed from behind her and Heartpaw turned to see Icepaw, concern clear in his dark blue depths.

"That scratch looks bad." he meowed pointing to the one on her back with his tail, and now that he mentioned it, it was starting to bother Heartpaw.

"I will get something on it later." She meowed giving it a lick.

"Okay … so what happened?" Icepaw asked.

"You will see soon enough." Heartpaw replied. Icepaw flicked her ear with his tail playfully, and Heartpaw purred.

"I am glad your okay." He meowed softly. Heartpaw smiled.

"So where is Frostpaw, and Oakpaw?" She asked looking around the clearing and not seeing them.

"Frostpaw is with Honeyfur battle training. And Oakpaw is on a hunting patrol." Icepaw replied. Heartpaw nodded and then saw the patrol come threw the gorse tunnel.

"Put her here." Kesteralwing meowed pointing with his tail at the place he set up to treat her. Stoneheart slid Winterpool carefully onto the bedding. Patchpaw and Nightpaw then came over to where Heartpaw and Icepaw were standing. By this time the clan was all gathered around to see what was happening. While Kesteralwing was busy working on Winterpool his apprentice Nettleclaw padded over to Heartpaw with herbs in his jaws. He applied marigold and cobwebs to Patchpaw, Nightpaw, and Heartpaws wounds then went to go treat the rest of the patrol.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Icepaw suggested brushing his tail over Heartpaws flank.

"I will bring some fresh kill for us to share?" he offered.

"Okay meet you in there." She meowed as Icepaw padded away.

"Fancy him do you." Patchpaw teased.

"Fancy Maplekit do you." Heartpaw teased back, and then Hearrtpaw was confused. Did she feel more then friendship towards Icepaw?

"Heartpaw. Nightpaw." Seedpelt meowed cutting into Heartpaw's thoughts as she padded over, looking upset and tired not her usual self.

"Tomorrow you two are going battle training with Frostpaw, Duskpelt, and Honeyfur. Heartpaw listen to what they tell you I wont be going." Seedpelt meowed.

"Why wont you be going?" Heartpaw asked her mentor.

"I am staying with my sister." Seedpelt replied glancing nervously over at Winterpool.

"But she tried to kill you!" Heartpaw exclaimed.

"She is still my sister. Wouldn't you do the same for Patchpaw or Nightpaw?" Seedpelt meowed.

"Of course!" Heartpaw meowed again. Seedpelt then nodded and walked away. Heartpaw licked her brothers ear and nuzzled her sister. What would she do without them? She couldn't answer that.

"See you both later." She meowed before trotting to the apprentices den. She walked to her nest and rested in suddenly realized how tired she was. She looked up as Icepaw came in a rabbit dangling from his jaws. He set it in front of her and lied in his nest.

"Thank you." Heartpaw meowed softly, before taking a bite of the rabbit. Icepaw nodded and also took a bite. They were soon finished and Icepaw got to his paws.

"Sleep now Heartpaw. You need it." he meowed then took the remains of the rabbit in his jaws and padded out of the den. Heartpaw smiled and closed her eyes, then drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**In your reviews can you tell me your favriote character, and why? I would apprechiate it! Also if you have suggestion for names? Breezecloud will be having her kits in the next chapter. A dark gray tom with green eyes, and a Cream colored she kit. I need name suggestions!!! Thank you =]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is. thank you so much to those who are reviewing! keep reviewing please!** **Also thank you too Snakefang for giving me the names Swiftkit and Pinekit.**

Heartpaw opened her eyes the first light of dawn shining into the apprentice den. She rose to her paws and stretched. She was really sore. She looked over and Oakpaw, Icepaw, and Patchpaw were gone but Frostpaw and Nightpaw were still sleeping. Heartpaw cleaned herself up and then walked out of the den. She trotted over too the fresh kill pile when all of a sudden someone ran into her. She hissed in surprise and looked down to see Maplekit.

"Breezecloud had her kits last night!" She meowed, and Heartpaw realized her and her brother Cloudkit would becoming into the apprentice den soon. When she heard this news she forgot about fresh kill. Right now the clan needed all the kits it could get.

"Are we aloud to see them yet?" Heartpaw asked her.

"Yeah cats have already seen them." Maplekit meowed before scurrying away back to the nursery. Heartpaw followed her. Inside she heard tiny mews of the new suckling kits.

"There beautiful." Heartpaw murmured looking down at a dark gray tom, and a cream colored she kit.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"The dark gray tom is Pinekit, and the cream colored she kit is Swiftkit." Breezecloud meowed smiling.

"Pinekit, and Swiftkit." Heartpaw murmured and she suddenly wanted kits of her own. She shook her head. _'You are a apprentice! You need to focus on training to be the best warrior you could be not finding a mate!_' She scolded herself. She looked up as Frostpaw came into the nursery.

"Pinekit, and Swiftkit." She told him. He looked down at the kits his head tipped too the side curiously. He kept casting glances at Heartpaw and she wondered why.

"Do you ever want kits?" He asked her.

"Someday but I would want them when I was a younger warrior. I want to be deputy one day." Heartpaw admitted truthfully.

"I want to have kits too." He said as he stared at her. _'oh no! He cant like me too! I like _Icepaw_ not him!' _Heartpaw thought and she jumped as she realized what she just admitted to herself.

"What is it?" Frostpaw asked as she jumped.

"N- nothing … I … I gotta go. See you later." Heartpaw meowed as she scurried out of the nursery. She saw Nightpaw sitting in front of the apprentices den. She ran over.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked her sister.

"No." Nightpaw answered.

"Well lets share something before we go battle training." Heartpaw meowed as she trotted over to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a vole and ran back over to Nightpaw setting it down. She sat next to her sister and they enjoyed the vole. Heartpaw then looked up as Honeyfur walked over.

"Come on we are leaving!" She hissed and walked away. Frostpaw scurried after her.

"You would expect her to be kind and sweet judging by her name but I swear she is evil!" Nightpaw hissed. Heartpaw purred a laugh.

"Come on." She meowed flicking her sisters ear with her tail. They got up and ran after Honeyfur and Frostpaw. When Heartpaw ran past the Medicine den she glanced inside and saw Seedpelt with Winterpool. She would visit them later. When they got to the training hollow Honeyfur turned to them.

"Show me what you know?" She growled. Heartpaw looked at Nightpaw and she saw her own confusion reflected in Nightpaw's eyes.

"Honeyfur. This will be there first time." Frostpaw meowed.

"Shut up!" Honeyfur growled at her apprentice and Frostpaws ears flattened to his head.

"Fine sit around and watch like elders!" Honeyfur growled. Heartpaw flattened her ears to her head.

"I am NOT a elder!" She hissed. All of a sudden she was on the ground honey fur on top of her.

"That's it! Go clean the queens bedding! And search them for ticks!" She then got up and flicked her tail to Nightpaw.

"You too!" She hissed. Nightpaw casted a glance at Frostpaw then ran after Heartpaw.

"I don't want to leave him alone with her. Shes crazy!" She meowed.

"I know but Frostpaw has been her apprentice for awhile now and is doing fine." Heartpaw meowed. She looked over at her sister and noticed she still looked worried. Oh yeah she definitely liked Frostpaw. They both didn't stop running until they were back in the camp.

"I will meet you at the nursery in a second. I want to go see Seedpelt." Heartpaw meowed.

"Tell her how crazy Honeyfur is!" Nightpaw exclaimed before running over to the nursery. Heartpaw wouldn't say anything to Seedpelt yet. She had enough to worry about.

"Seedpelt?" She called softly and he mentor came out of the den. She looked like she hadn't slept at all the other night.

"How is she?" Heartpaw whispered.

"She is doing better. Her too back legs were broken but Kestrelwing is healing them. He said she might not get to fight or hunt or anything again but there is a chance she will recover completely." Seedpelt meowed looking at her paws. "This is my fault. If I fought back I could have pinned her until the monster was gone."

"It is not your fault!" heart paw meowed nuzzling her mentor. "It isn't Seedpelt. Don't think like that." Heartpaw murmured comfortingly.

"I thought I told you to battle train with Honeyfur?" Seedpelt asked.

"She sent me and Nightpaw home to clean out the nursery." Heartpaw meowed. "Well get at it then." Seedpelt meowed and then walked back into the medicine cats den. Heartpaw sighed and walked to the nursery to help her sister.

**Well yeah Heartpaw finnaly relized she has feeling for Icepaw, but does Frostpaw have feelings for her? What about her sister Nightpaw who seems like she is falling for Frostpaw? **

**In the next chapter Heartpaw goes to the gathering and finds out who her father is. Review please =]  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. Fan fiction wouldn't let me upload it for some reason. Review!!**

Heartpaw sat between her sister and brother at the base of highrock. Redstar had just called a meeting.

"As you all know tonight is the gathering!" Redstar meowed.

"I hope I get to go!" Patchpaw meowed and Nightpaw and Heartpaw nodded.

"I will be taking Nettleclaw, Seedpelt, Honeyfur, Wildfur, Duskpelt, Stoneheart, Amberheart, Birdflight, Streamfur, Oakpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Heartpaw." Redstar meowed dismissing the clan with a flick of his tail.

"No fair!" Patchpaw wined. Frostpaw ran over.

"I will show you around at the gathering!" He meowed to Heartpaw.

"Oh … well … Frostpaw, Icepaw already promised me he would if I was going." Heartpaw meowed.

"I'm sorry." She added quickly. Frostpaw's dark green eyes turned hard.

"Oh fine." He meowed coldly as he glared at his brother and walked he was gone Nightpaw turned to her. Her eyes outraged.

"What makes you so special! You get the deputy as mentor, you get all the toms after you, and you get to go to the gathering!" Nightpaw hissed as she turned and walked into the apprentice's den. Patchpaw glanced nervously at Heartpaw and followed Nightpaw. Heartpaw stayed where she was, shock freezing her paws. She didn't ask for any of these things! How can her sister just blame her, and be upset with her like this! She suddenly felt a pelt brush hers and she turned to see Icepaw.

"What's wrong. You look … troubled." He meowed quietly.

"Its nothing." Heartpaw whispered.

"I know its something, but if you don't want to tell me I wont push you." He meowed. Heartpaw nodded thankful that Icepaw was so understanding.

"Well go get some rest for the gathering. It will be most tiering for you. This is your first one." Icepaw murmured.

"Okay I will see you later." Heartpaw meowed as she nuzzled him softly. Icepaw purred and walked away. Heartpaw turned to see Frostpaw watching Icepaw walk away with narrowed eyes. She gulped.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Heartpaw stood between Icepaw, and Frostpaw. They were getting ready to go to the gathering. Her stomach hurt from nerves, and then she saw Patchpaw come up to her.

"Good luck. Tell me everything when you get back!" He meowed licking her between the ears.

"Okay thanks. I will see you later Patchpaw." She meowed as he walked towards Nightpaw who was by the fresh kill pile and glaring at Heartpaw threw narrowed eyes.

_"Its not my fault!!"_ She wanted to wail but she kept her mouth shut. She walked threw the gorse tunnel behind Frostpaw and when she emerged he ran ahead leaving her and Icepaw alone. Seedpelt then dropped behind.

"Don't revel any of the clans secrets or weaknesses." She meowed.

"What is Redstar going to say about Winterpool?" Icepaw asked.

"He isn't going to say anything and if they ask he will say she ran across the thunderpath." Seedpelt meowed.

"Well I got to go." She said and ran back up with Redstar. Heartpaw ran for awhile then she smelt the familiar sent of her mother.

"Streamfur." She meowed smiling at her.

"Heartpaw." She said smiling back. They ran for a little while longer, then Redstar stopped. When he flicked his tail everyone ran down into fortress. Heartpaw looked around there were so many cats!

"Come on I will take you too meet some apprentices." icepaw meowed and Heartpaw followed him.

"Oakpaw, Icepaw, Frostpaw!" A bunch of apprentices meowed cheerfully.

"Who is this?" A small gray she cat asked Icepaw.

"This is our new apprentice Heartpaw." Icepaw meowed.

"Heartpaw this is Flowingpaw, and Silverpaw." Icepaw meowed pointing to the small gray she cat that asked who she was, and a small silver she cat next to her.

"They are from Riverclan." He meowed.

"This is Hawkpaw, and Scarpaw." Icepaw meowed pointing to a Huge gray tom and a Black saw to long scars down the black tom's flank. It looked like it was from a hawk. That must be how he got his name.

"They are from Shadowclan." He added.

"And this is Rabbitpaw and Owlpaw from Windlcan." He meowed pointing to a brown tabby she cat and a all brown tom.

"Nice to meet you." Heartpaw meowed politely.

"My mother went missing a few days ago." Scarpaw meowed.

"Winterpool. She was fighting Thunderclan and never came back." He growled glaring at Heartpaw, Icepaw, Frostpaw, and Oakpaw.

"Well Thunderclan watched her run back over the border!" Oakpaw growled.

"Sure." Hawkpaw hissed. But before a fight could break out a Dark gray tom walked over.

"Stormfang." Flowingpaw meowed dipping her head to him.

"That's Flowingpaw's mentor." Icepaw whispered to her.

"You are Heartpaw correct." Stormfang meowed.

"Y- yes." Heartpaw stuttered wondering why this Riverclan tom would show any interest in her.

"Hmm .. May I talk with you?" he asked.

"Sure…." Heartpaw meowed glancing at Icepaw and then following the senior warrior away from the other apprentices.

"Heartpaw I think you should know something." He meowed.

"What?" She asked sitting and curling her tail over her paws.

"I …… I am your father."

**There you go! How will Heartpaw react when she learns she is half clan? Review please!!! Oh and I need suggestions for Oakpaw's warrior name. I was thinking something simple like Oakfur ... but I dont know yet. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter =] ****This ones short, sorry. Review!!!**

"You're my …… You're my what!?" Heartpaw screeched. No she couldn't be half clan. She was full clan. Wildfur was her father, and Streamfur was her mother. This cat was crazy.

"Listen Heartpaw. When your mother and I were young we fell in love at a gathering. We met each other at Sunning rocks every night. One night your mother came and said she was expecting my kits. She was going to join Riverclan but her best friends Wildfur begged her not to. She couldn't leave him. They were friends science apprenticeship. Your mother told me she was staying in Thunderclan, and that Wildfur said he would pretend to be the father, she would give me half of the kits and I would pretend Solefur, this was before she was deputy, would be the mother for she was expecting her kits. Solefur only had one kit. Silverpaw. Now your mother, she was expecting a big litter. I only made her give me one kit. The one that looked most like Silverpaw. Heartpaw your sister is Flowingpaw." Stormfang meowed.

"No ….. no no! Your lying!" Heartpaw hissed.

"He's not lying." A soft mew came from behind her. She turned to see Streamfur padding towards her.

"After I gave Flowingpaw to Stormfang I told him I didn't want to see him any more. Giving away one of my kits was the hardest thing I ever had to do, that's when I realized how foolish we had been. Breaking the warrior code and mating." Streamfur meowed sadly.

"I do not regret it though. Because if it never happened I wouldn't have my four wonderful kits." Streamfur meowed.

"I … I cant belive this." Heartpaw meowed. She couldn't be mad at them though. If Icepaw was in another clan she was pretty sure she would go against the warrior code to be with him.

"I'm so sorry." Streamfur meowed hanging her head.

"Its okay … I just … I just need some time to think right now." Heartpaw meowed and then she ran back over to Icepaw. He gave her a questioning look but didn't ask. She was thankful. She looked over at Flowingpaw, her sister. She had the same bright blue eyes as heart paw. And her shap was the same, very lean. Heartpaw realized how similar they looked. The only thing different was their pelt colors. There was a yowl from the great rock and Heartpaw sat looking up at the four leaders. Swiftstar the Windclan leader spoke first.

"All is well in Windclan. We have plenty of prey and are thriving." He then dipped his clan to the Riverclan leader. Birchstar stepped forward.

"All is well in Riverclan. There are plenty of fish, and we have too knew apprentices, Flowingpaw, and Silverpaw." She then flicked her tail to Dawnstar so she could speak. Dawnstar stepped forward.

"All is well in Shadowclan, though one of our warriors, Winterpool has gone missing." She meowed with a glance toward Redstar as she stepped back. Redstar stepped forward.

"All is well in Thunderclan. We have three knew apprentices. Heartpaw, Patchpaw, and Nightpaw, and we have two knew kits. Swiftkit, and Pinekit." He then dipped his head.

"This gathering is over!" He yowled. Heartpaw sat stunned. Why didn't Shadowclan, or Thunderclan mention the prey stealing, and border moving? She felt someone flick her ear with their tail. She looked over and saw Flowingpaw.

"It was nice meeting you." She meowed then trotted away. Heartpaw realized Flowingpaw had no idea she just said goodbye to her sister.

**I still need suggestions for Oakpaw's warrior name. Icepaw knew Flowingpaw and Silverpaw already from a border patrol just so you all know because he introduced them. Okay well Review please!! What do you guys think about Flowingpaw being Heartpaw's sister hehe ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is. Another short one. but its good! Any one who loves HeartxIce will love love love this chapter! Review!**

Heartpaw padded into the camp. Her paws felt numb. She found out so much tonight. Maybe a little too much. Patchpaw ran up to her his eyes shining.

"What happened!?" he asked bouncing around her like a kit.

"I need to talk to you and Nightpaw now." Heartpaw meowed.

"She wont come …" Patchpaw replied.

"Make her! This is too important for her not to come just because she is mad at me! I will meet you by sunning rocks." Heartpaw hissed. She was losing her patience. Patchpaw nodded and ran into the apprentice den to get Nightpaw.

"Can I come …. Or would you rather just keep this between you and your family?" Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw looked up at him. Would he still feel the same way for her if he knew she was half clan? Of course he would! What was she thinking. This was Icepaw. Her Icepaw.

"You can come." She whispered. They both snuck out of camp and ran toward sunning rocks. Heartpaw was exhausted but she needed to tell her siblings this. She was grateful for Icepaw's silent presence. When they got to sunning rocks they both say side by side, and Heartpaw leaned softly into Icepaw's warm fur. She pricked her ears as the bushes shook and Patchpaw, and Nightpaw came into the clearing. Nightpaw's eyes were still hard and cold as she looked at Heartpaw.

"Now what?" Patchpaw asked.

"I found out something terrible at the gathering." Heartpaw murmured.

"Our father isn't Wildfur….. Were half clan." She meowed.

"Your crazy!" Nightpaw hissed. "We are not!"

"We are!" Heartpaw wailed. "Stormfang from Riverclan is out father! Streamfur mated with him and she gave him out sister to raise in Riverclan! Her name is Flowingpaw!" Heartpaw yowled.

"You are completely serious." Patchpaw meowed his jaw wide open.

"Yes." Heartpaw whispered lowering her gaze.

"What else is wrong with me!" Nightpaw yowled as she ran threw the bushes back towards Thunderclan camp. Heartpaw risked a glance at Icepaw, who was completely still and hadn't said anything the whole time. Patchpaw got up and padded back to camp without saying anything.

"Icepaw? Are you …… do you hate me?" Heartpaw asked shrinking to the ground in fear of his answer. Icepaw seemed like he got awoken from some kind of dream. He looked down at her his stunned eyes turned soft.

"Of course not!" he meowed brushing his tail along her pelt.

"I don't care if you were all clan and kittypet! I would still love you!" Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw froze as she felt her heart leap in joy. Icepaw just said he loved her. Icepaw realizing what he said flattened his ears to his head in embarrassment.

"I ….. um … er……." He then straightened up and looked her in the eyes.

"No … I am not ashamed. I love you Heartpaw. I really, really love you. And….. I know we are young and all … but will … Would you want to … Will you be my mate Heartpaw?"

**Cliffy!!! How did you like it ^.^ Review and let me know!!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I am updating fast tonight! Woot ^.^ Review!!**

"I … I love you too Icepaw! And yes I will be your mate!" Heartpaw purred.

"No!" Came a growl and Frostpaw jumped out of the bushes.

"How can you be mates with … with … _him_!" Frostpaw hissed.

"You were listening to us!" Heartpaw yowled outraged. Frostpaw dropped into a crouch his teeth bared. Icepaw stepped in front of Heartpaw.

"Enough Frostpaw." Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw watched in horror as Frostpaw bunched up his muscles, but before he could pounce Seedpelt came threw the bushes.

"What are you three doing out here!?" She hissed. Frostpaw straightened up still glaring at Heartpaw and Icepaw.

"Go back to camp both of you. Heartpaw you stay here." Seedpelt meowed. Heartpaw wanted to yowl out loud. Icepaw couldn't go with Frostpaw! But Icepaw just nodded calmly, exchanged a long look with Heartpaw and walked threw the bushes after Frostpaw.

"Heartpaw. I want to know what's going on." Seedpelt meowed. She wasn't asking like a deputy or mentor. She was asking in a motherly way Heartpaw realized. Her and Seedpelt had become very close, but this one thing Heartpaw couldn't tell her.

"Nothing is wrong Seedpelt." Heartpaw meowed. Seedpelt just stared at her. Heartpaw realized she wasn't going to let her go until she knew what was troubling her, so Heartpaw decided on the half truth.

"Okay … well Nightpaw likes Frostpaw, and I like Icepaw. Me and Icepaw are going to become mates when we are warriors, and Frostpaw is angry about that because he likes me too. Nightpaw is angry at me because Frostpaw likes me, and not her." Heartpaw explained. Seedpelt murmured sympathetically.

"Things will work out my dear apprentice, remember a few things for me please." Seedpelt meowed.

"Anything." Heartpaw promised.

"Don't grieve too long. Tell Stoneheart, and Winterpool I love them… and …… I am very proud of you." Seedpelt whispered softly.

"Seedpelt … why are you talking like that. You sound like you are dying or something." Heartpaw meowed as fear threatened to drown her. Seedpelt brushed her tail over Heartpaw's pelt.

"Go back to camp Heartpaw. Don't worry about me." She meowed. Heartpaw wanted to wail out loud. What was going on! She buried her muzzle into Seedpelts fur and she felt her lick her ear.

"I will see you back at camp." Heartpaw meowed, backing away slowly.

"Goodbye Heartpaw. You will make a lovely warrior." Seedpelt meowed and she trotted deeper into Thunderclan territory. Heartpaw ran back to camp as quickly as possible. She went threw the fern tunnel and almost collided with Oakpaw.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Is Icepaw here?" She asked.

"He's sleeping." Oakpaw replied.

"Oh…" Heartpaw meowed.

"I think you should get some sleep Heartpaw. Its been a long day." Oakpaw meowed sympathetically.

"Yeah your right…. Goodnight Oakpaw." Heartpaw meowed walking to the apprentice den. She walked inside and curled up in her nest next to Icepaw. She quickly fell asleep before her thoughts could catch up with her.

**Yeah so is Frostpaw losing his mind? Whats happening to Seedpelt?? **

**Well please review everyone. I need to know if people are reading this because if they arent I am not going to bother to continue it. =/**

**In reviews please, please, please tell me your favriote character.**

**I still need a warrior name for Oakpaw too!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here it is. I am updating as fast as I can but today was the first day of school and its hard =/ Also thank you to Rainflower3 for Oakpaw's warrior name. Review!!**

"Heartpaw wake up." Heartpaw heard a voice mew from beside her. She lifted her head and saw Icepaw.

"What!?" She meowed irritably.

"Seedpelt is missing!" Icepaw hissed. Heartpaw then jumped to her paws as she remembered everything from last night. Why, oh why did she let Seedpelt leave….. Oh that's right. That desperate pleading look in her eyes. The one that said if you don't I will be miserable and something bad will come out of it.

Heartpaw ran out of the den colliding with Oakpaw.

"Sorry!" She spluttered then ran over to Redstar.

"Where is she!" She hissed. She looked over to see who was yowling in agony and saw Stoneheart …. And surprisingly Duskpelt.

"Her sent stops at Fortress where there is some blood. If she is not found by the end of today a new deputy has to be named." Redstar meowed. Heartpaw felt her paws sway from under her and suddenly another pelt was holding her up. She looked over expecting to see Icepaw but instead it was Nightpaw. Nightpaw refused to look at her, and Heartpaw realized she was still upset with her.

"Lets get you to the medicine cats den and you can rest until later." Patchpaw meowed. Heartpaw looked to her other side and realized that she didn't even notice her brother walk up. She limped to the medicine den her silblings supporting her. She saw Winterpool in the corner still unconscious, Totally unaware that her sister is missing. Heartpaw promised herself then. If Seedpelt didn't come back she would make sure Winterpool would live. That was the last thing she could do for her mentor, and then everything went into darkness.

"Heartpaw. Heartpaw." Oakpaw was standing above her as she opened her eyes.

"Its time." he meowed sadly.

"She ….. She isn't …… She's acutely gone?" Heartpaw stammered. Oakpaw nodded and Heartpaw got shakily to her paws padding out into the clearing.

"I say these words before the spirit of Seedpelt, and hope she hears and approves of my choice. Stoneheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Redstar yowled and Stoneheart looked up, the surprise in his eyes real. He didn't look happy though he jut shook his head no and looked at his paws as the clan yowled.

"Stoneheart, Stoneheart!"

"Now just because a great warrior falls does not mean clan life stops. We have two ceremonies to perform. Oakpaw please come forward," Redstar meowed and Oakpaw padded up to him.

"Squirrelfur, do you think Oakpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes I do." Squrrielfur meowed.

"Then by the power of Starclan Oakpaw I present you with your warrior name … you are now known as Oakstorm!" Redstar meowed resting his muzzle on top of Oakstorm's head and Oakstorm licked Redstars shoulder respectfully.

"Oakstorm Oakstorm!" the clan cheered the new warriors name.

"Now two kits have reached there sixth moon. Cloudkit, and Maplekit, please come forward. The two young apprentices bounced forward excitedly.

"Cloudkit you are now known as Cloudpaw and your mentor will be Oakstorm. Oakstorm you are a new warrior but you are strong and loyal. I expect you to teach young Cloudpaw all you know." Redstar meowed, Oakstorm and Cloudpaw touched noses and Heartpaw cheered happily for her new den mate and her old one.

"Now Maplekit please come forward. You are now known as Maplepaw and your mentor will be Streamfur. Streamfur you are a great hunter and you are a very good warrior and queen. Teach young Maplepaw all you know." Redstar meowed and the two cats touched noses.

"Now Heartpaw. I gave you Seedpelt as a mentor and because she is no longer with us you will need a new one. Heartpaw I would like to mentor you myself." Redstar meowed. Heartpaw felt Nightpaws envious glare burning her pelt.

**There it is. Is Seedpelt really dead? I guess you will have to keep reading hehe ;]**

**LISTEN: TELL ME WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IS AND WHY! BECAUSE IF IT IS SOMEONE I DONT PUT IN ALLOT I WILL PUT THEM IN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for your support please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is**, **those of you who like HeartxFrost with be disappointed. But those of you who like NightxFrost will be happy and sad at the same time ha!** **REVIEW!!**

Heartpaw opened her eyes. It had been a moon since Seedpelts disappearance. She looked up and saw Frostpaw sitting in the corner of the den eying her nervously.

"Heartpaw. Can I talk to you?" he asked. Heartpaw nodded and rose to her paws.

"What?" She asked smiling at her friend.

"I mean … not here … in private." Frostpaw meowed.

"Lead the way." she yawned. She followed Frostpaw out of the den, and waved her tail to Patchaw and Maplepaw who were sharing a vole. She followed Frostpaw out of camp and too the border by sunning rocks.

"I wish it was ours." Heartpaw meowed. Frostpaw nodded and brushed his tail over her back. Heartpaw backed away a little stunned.

"Heartpaw. Before we are warriors I need to tell you how I feel. You and Icepaw cant be official mates yet because you are only apprentices and before you do I need to tell you this …. I love you Heartpaw. I always have and always will." Frostpaw meowed desperately. Heartpaw took a step back her eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry Frostpaw but I don't feel the same way … I … I love Icepaw. I'm so sorry." she murmured. She didn't like hurting any cat. Especially one of her best friends.

"But Heartpaw! I would take care of you! I would love you! We could have kits and everything!" Frostpaw meowed. Heartpaw shook her head.

"I am sorry Frostpaw. Havent you seen nightpaw. She has been pading after you for forever now. Look at her. She is just as pretty as me, she is prettier! And she has a kind heart." Heartpaw meowed.

"Fine if that's how you want it!" Frostpaw spit.

"I hate Icepaw!" he hissed and ran threw the bushes back towards camp. Heartpaw Sat where she was shocked. She got numbly to her paws and padded back towards camp slowly. When she got there Nightpaw ran up to her excitement buzzing from her.

"You will never believe this!" She meowed.

"Your talking to me again." Heartpaw muttered in a low voice.

"What?" Nightpaw asked.

"Nothing, what?" Heartpaw replied.

"Frostpaw just asked me if I wanted to be my mate when we become warriors!" Nightpaw purred. Heartpaw gasped. He was using Nightpaw and she had no idea! Before she could say anything to her sister Icepaw padded over.

"Guess what?" he meowed.

"What?" Nightpaw and Heartpaw asked at the same time.

"Me and Frostpaw are becoming warriors today!" Icepaw meowed.

"That's great!" Heartpaw meowed covering her soon to be mate with licks.

"I have to go congratulate Frostpaw." Nightpaw meowed running to go find him.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey join beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Redstar yowled. All the cats gathered around.

"This is sooner then I expected." Icepaw meowed. Heartpaw pressed against him.

"We are here to announce two knew warriors! Icepaw please step forward. Wildfur. Is Icepaw ready to become a warrior?" Redstar asked. Wildfur nodded.

"More then ready." he replied.

"Then from this day forward, Icepaw you are now known as Iceheart. Starclan welcomes you as a new warrior of thunderclan." Redstar meowed.

"Iceheart Iceheart!" The clan cheered. Heartpaw the loudest.

"Honeyfur do you think Frostpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Redstar meowed.

"Yes!" Honeyfur snarled.

"Then from this day on Frostpaw you are now known as Frostfang. Starclan welcomes you as a full apprentice of Thunderclan!" Redstar yowled.

"Frostfang, Iceheart, Frostfang, Iceheart!" The clan yowled. Heartpaw walked up to Iceheart and nuzzled him, then she timidly nuzzled Frostfang. He backed away hissing. Frostfang walked away with Nightpaw.

"Now we just got to wait for you to become a warrior." Iceheart purred. Heartpaw nodded.

"It wont be long now." Redstar meowed from behind them. He nodded to them both.

"Heartpaw, I would like you to accompany me to moonstone." Redstar meowed. Heartpaws eyes became wide.

"Me really!?" She meowed stunned.

"Yes we will leave tonight." Redstar meowed.

**OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT! I need warrior names for Heartpaw, Patchpaw, and Nightpaw!!**

**In your review list your suggestion.**

**I also would be appreciative if you list your favriote character and why. Then I could add then to the story more.**

**Thanks -Heartpaw  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Its a longer one =] Skywing you said you wanted to be in the story and I added you as Skykit. Keep reading and you will find out who's kit it is. I hope you like the parents. If anyone else wants to be added to the story and you are a loyal reviewer I will add you too it**.

Heartpaw padded after Redstar but a tail on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see her mother Streamfur.

"Be careful." She murmured. Heartpaw nodded and nuzzled her then ran out of camp catching up to Redstar. They padded silently threw Thunderclan territory.

"Did Iceheart ever tell you I am his father?" Redstar asked glancing at Heartpaw threw the corner of his eyes. Heartpaw gasped.

"You are!" She meowed.

"Yes his mother, Snowfur, died when he was a young kit." Redstar meowed. Heartpaw purred sympathetically. They were crossing fortress and suddenly Heartpaw jumped as she heard a soft mew.

"Hi!" Her sister Flowingpaw stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello Flowingpaw." Redstar meowed nodding to her. "What are you doing so far from camp?" he asked.

"Oh just getting away for awhile." She meowed. Redstar nodded.

"Come on Heartpaw." He meowed walking away. Heartpaw turned to her sister.

"I know Stormfang is our father. He just told me." She meowed. Heartpaw nodded licking her ear.

"Can you meet me here tonight?" Flowingpaw asked. Heartpaw nodded .

"Tonight then…. On our way home from moonstone I will sneak away." She meowed then ran off after Redstar. When she caught up with him he was looking into Windclan territory.

"Why don't we just go. They cant stop us on our way to moonstone." Heartpaw meowed.

"With Swiftstar. You never know." Redstar sighed.

"Come on." He said setting off towards The moonstone. Luckily they made it across with out getting caught by a Windclan patrol. Heartpaw was running after Redstar and she saw a newly built barn.** (yes this newly built barn is where Barley and Ravepaw live. It is just newly built and Barley and Ravenpaw are obviously not alive yet. There great, great, great, great great, great grand parents wouldn't even be alive ha xD )**

She scented the air, and she could have sworn she smelt Seedpelt. She gasped. She was about to yell for Redstar but then thought better of it. It was probably just her imagination. If she made a fuss she would just look like a idiot in front of her leader. She padded after him and as they got closer to the barn the sent became more pronounce.

"Redstar I need to make dirt I will meet you there." Heartpaw meowed, able to see the moonstone by now.

"Okay." Redstar meowed and padded away. Heartpaw followed the sent and she came to the entrance of the barn. She felt something bump into her leg and she looked down to see a little gray tom kit with white flecks looking up at her.

"Sleetkit get in here now!" Came a voice so familiar to Heartpaw, her heart leaped. Seedpelt emerged from the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Heartpaw.

"He- Heart.... Go back in Sleetkit. Tell you brother and sister to go in the nest. You too. Stay there." Seedpelt meowed. Sleetkit meowed in protest but Seedpelt gave him a hard look and he scurried away. Seedpelt shuffled her paws and looked at Heartpaw.

"What are you doing here? Your not supposed to know I'm alive." Seedpelt meowed.

"Seedpelt!" Heartpaw purred rubbing against her old mentor. "I missed you!" Heartpaw whimpered.

"Me too." Seedpelt replied brushing her tail over Heartpaws back.

"Now if I give you awnsers you need to give me some." Heartpaw meowed. Seedpelt nodded.

"Well I came up here with Redstar to go too moonstone, and I caught your sent it the air. I told him I had to make dirt and would meet him there." Heartpaw meowed. Seedpelt nodded.

"Now tell me …. Everything." Heartpaw meowed.

"Okay well ….. After I got you as a apprentice I became mates with Duskpelt. I soon figured out I was having kits. I couldn't face the clan. I felt them coming that night I told you to tell Stoneheat and them goodbye. I'm not supposed to have kits I am the deputy. Well I ran knowing I would come here. I had the kits at fortress. That's the blood you found." Seedpelt explained.

"What are the kits names?" Heartpaw asked, surprised. She never guessed Seedpelt and Duskpelt were mates.

"Well I have two toms and a she kit. The tom you saw was Sleetkit. There is a Gray and black tabby she cat which is Skykit, and there is light gray tom who is Wolfkit." Seedpelt meowed. "Would you like to see them?" Seedpelt asked. Heartpaw nodded. Seedpelt walked in the barn Heartpaw following her. It was warm compared to the Leaf-fall air outside of the den. She looked down at the little kits. Sleetkit had blue eyes like his mother, Skykit had ice blue eyes like her uncle Stoneheart, and Wolfkit had brown eyes like his father.

"They are beautiful." Heartpaw meowed her eyes shinging. She suddenly wanted kits more then ever.

"What is happening in the clan?" Seedpelt asked.

"Well Maplekit, and Cloudkit are now Maplepaw, and Cloudpaw. Frostpaw Icepaw and Oakpaw are now Oakstorm, Frostfang, and Iceheart. And Stoneheart is the new deputy." Heartpaw meowed. Seedpelt purred her eyes sad though.

"How about Winterpool? Did she wake up yet?" Seedpelt asked. Heartpaw shook her head and Seedpelts head drooped.

"Heartpaw I miss the clan life and I want my kits to grow up there. On your way back from moonstone when I see you coming I will leave them by the border with windclan. Please take them back to Thunderclan. Let Stoneheart and Duskpelt know they are mine and his kits.' Seedpelt meowed.

"Seedpelt you come back too!" Heartpaw wailed.

"No Heartpaw. The clan would hate me. I betrayed them by having kits." Seedpelt meowed. "Besides….. Redstar would never let me come back." Seedpelt added.

"What are you talking about! Of course he would!" Heartpaw meowed.

"No … he loved me. He asked me to be his mate. I told him I never want a mate. If he found out I mated with Duskpelt … Redstar is a great leader. But he has his down falls. Like putting his personal problems into his leader dutys. He would have banished me, and made my kits and Duskpelt's life a living nightmare." Seedpelt explained. "Now go Heartpaw. It does not take this long to make dirt." Seedpelt meowed pushing her with her nose. Heartpaw rubbed her muzzle to hers then ran out of the barn.

"I will take care of the kits I promise!" She yowled over her shoulder. She felt anger towards Redstar as she saw him in the distance. When she got there he growled.

"What were you doing?" He asked. "I have been in and out already!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard kits mewling. I went to go look for them but couldn't figure out where it was coming from." Heartpaw meowed. Redstar nodded and padded away, Heartpaw ran after him. She was exhausted. She would meet Flowingpaw some other time. Flowingpaw would realize she wasn't coming and just go home. And at the gathering in two nights Heartpaw would set up a different meeting arrangement with her. She started to hear the kits feeble mews and relized Seedpelt put them out, like she said. Heartpaw ran up to them.

"Redstar! It's the kits I heard!" She meowed playing dumb. Redstar padded up.

"We cant just leave them here!" Heartpaw meowed. Redstar nodded.

"Take one in your mouth. I will take one in mine. The other will have to walk." Redstar meowed. Redstar picked up Wolfkit in his mouth and Heartpaw took Skykit in hers. Sleetkit looked the strongest so he could walk. It was going to be a long, long journey back to Thunderclan.

**There I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If I dont get allot of reviews why even update? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Next chapter. Sorry its so short. Review!!!!** **Please =3  
**

Heartpaw finally padded threw the thorn tunnel, little Skykit in her mouth. She set her done and she meowed feebly. She licked the young kits head. She was the smallest of the litter so she didn't walk at all. Wolfkit, and Sleetkit had took turns walking, Redstar carrying the one who wasn't. Streamfur ran up her eyes wide.

"Kits!" She exclaimed. "Where did you get them!?" She asked.

"We found them." Heartpaw lied smoothly.

"Well … I am .. Er expecting kits. I was going to ask Redstar if I could move into the nursery when you got back." Streamfur meowed looking at her paws. She obviously didn't want to announce this with Heartpaw around.

"Anyway I have milk … so I can suckle them." She meowed looking down at them. Heartpaw's head was spinning. She was going to have more brothers and sisters! Wait??! Streamfur said her and Stormfang weren't mates anymore! Redstar nodded.

"Great idea. Heartpaw, Streamfur. Bring the kits into the nursery name them and get them settled why I tell the clan." Heartpaw and Streamfur nodded herding the kits into the nursery. Heartpaw heard Redstar call a meeting from outside.

"Is Stormfang the father!?" Heartpaw hissed. Streamfur looked up.

"Oh no. They are only your half brothers and sisters." Streamfur meowed.

"Who is the father then?" Heartpaw asked.

"This time it really is Wildfur." Streamfur purred. Heartpaw looked at her mother. Was it bad to say she didn't believe her? She lied to her once she could do it again. Streamfur realized Heratpaw didn't believe her.

"No Heartpaw I am telling the truth I promise." Streamfur meowed seriously. Heartpaw nodded.

"What should we name them?" Streamfur meowed looking down at the kits. "Poor things." She murmured.

"Can I name them" Heartpaw asked wanting them to keep there names. Streamfur nodded. Heartpaw pointed her tail to Skykit, the dark gray tabby with ice blue eyes.

"This will be Skykit." She meowed. She then pointed her tail to Wolfkit, the light gray tom with brown eyes.

"This is Wolfkit." Heartpaw meowed. She then pointed her tail to the last kit. A dark gray tom with white flecks and bright blue eyes. Sleetkit.

"This will be Sleetkit." Heartpaw meowed. Streamfur nodded.

"Those are cute." She meowed. Heartpaw nodded and licked all the little kits heads.

'Well I am going to get to bed." Heartpaw meowed. She was dead on her paws. Streamfur nodded. Heartpaw left and walked into the nursery. She saw Maplepaw, and remembered her mother was Maplepaw's mentor.

"Maplepaw. Now that Streamfur is a queen again who is your mentor?" Heartpaw asked.

"Oh Amberheart." Maplepaw replied. Heartpaw nodded and murmured a goodnight. She curled up in her nest and fell quickly asleep.

**The next chapter will be more allegiances**.


	14. Allegiances 2

**updated =]**

Thunderclan  
Leader: Redstar- Dark ginger tom with brow eyes.

Deputy: Stoneheart- A dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Patchpaw

Medicine cat: Kestrelwing- Dark brown tabby tom  
Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.

Warriors:  
Honeyfur-Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Wildfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Brightleaf- A tortishell she cat with yellow eyes  
Duskpelt- Gray tom with brow eyes  
Apprentice- Nightpaw  
Amberheart- A orange tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Maplepaw  
Squirrelfur- A orange she cat with brown eyes  
Birdflight- pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes  
Oakstorm- Russet colored tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Apprentice- Cloudpaw  
Iceheart- White tom with a silver paw and tail tip. He has dark blue eyes  
Frostfang- White tom cat with dark green eyes.

Apprentices:  
Heartpaw- Brown she cat with bright blue eyes  
Nightpaw- Black she cat with light green eyes  
Patchpaw- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eye  
Maplepaw- Pretty Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Cloudpaw- White tom cat with gray patches on his fur. Has blue eyes.

Queens:  
Rainpelt- Silver she cat  
Breezecloud- Gray she cat  
Streamfur- A silver stripped she cat with light green eyes

Kits-  
Pinekit- Dark gray tom with green eyes (Breezecloud's kits)  
Swiftkit- Cream colored she kit with green eyes (Breezeclouds kit)  
Skykit- Dark gray tabby she kit with ice blue eyes (Seedpelts kit)  
Wolfkit- Light gray tom with brown eyes(Seedpelts kit)  
Sleetkit- Dark gray tom with white flecks. (Seedpelts kit)

Windclan  
Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat  
Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors-  
Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes  
Ap- Rabbitpaw  
Harefur- Brown tom with brown eyes  
Ap- Owlpaw

Apprentices-  
Rabbitpaw- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Owlpaw- All brown tom with green eyes

Riverclan  
Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom  
Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors:  
Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes  
Ap- Flowingpaw  
Sassysky- Silver she cat with green eyes  
Ap- Silverpaw

Apprentices-  
Silverpaw- Silver she cat with green eyes  
Flowingpaw- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader: Dawnstar- Creamy brown she cat

Deputy: Snaketail- brown tabby tom  
Ap- Scarpaw

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom  
Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors:  
Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes  
Ap- Hawkpaw  
Winterpool- Very light gray she cat almost white with blue eyes.

Apprentices-  
Scarpaw- All black tom with a scar on each side of his pelt. Has blue eyes.

Hawkpaw- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Loners

Seedpelt- Gray she cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes


	15. Chapter 13

**Next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! The next chapter wont be up until I got at least 5 reviews on this chapter. You will see why on the bottom.**

Heartpaw woke to yowling outside of the apprentices den. She jumped to her paws and ran outside expecting to see Shadowclan warriors attacking the camp or something, but instead the clan was gathered around the nursery watching with wide eyes.

"Whats happening?" Heartpaw asked walking over to Maplepaw.

"Rainpelt is having her kits." Maplepaw replied.

"Its about time, isn't she about a moon late." Heartpaw meowed to her friend.

"That's why the clan is gathered around." Came a meow from behind her. Heartpaw turned to see Cloudpaw.

"They don't think Rainpelt is going to pull threw." Cloudpaw finished. Heartpaw gasped.

"Then who will suckle the kits!? Streamfur already has Skykit, Wolfkit, and Sleetkit and she is still expecting her kits so she cant. And Pinekit and Swiftkit will be apprentices soon, they are eating fresh kill so Breezecloud has no milk left!" Heartpaw meowed. She felt a tail on her shoulder and she turned to see Iceheart. She leaned into his warm fur.

"Calm down. I think Squirrelfur is expecting, or am I the only one who is noticing that she is getting bigger and bigger." Iceheart said with a light purr. He then looked at the nursery his face becoming serious and sad.

"I hope Rainpelt pulls threw." He meowed. The three apprentices and the young warrior stared at the nursery in silence for awhile just listening to Rainpelts cries of agony.

"Heartpaw!" Came a call over by the fresh kill pile jolting every cat out of there thoughts. Heartpaw turned and saw Redstar beckoning her with his tail.

"I got to go." Heartpaw meowed licking Maplepaw's ear, waving her tail in farewell to Cloudpaw, then nuzzling Iceheart lightly. She ran over to Redstar.

"Yes?" She meowed.

"Eat then we are going battle training. I want to see how you are coming along." Redstar meowed. Heartpaw nodded and quickly ate a magpie. When she was finished she buried the remains and went with Redstar to the battle arena. When they were there she went over all the moves she knew with Redstar, including the back kick, the front paw blow, the front paw strike, the killing bite, leap and hold, partner fighting, the play dead, the scruff shake, the teeth grip, and the upright lock. When they were finally finished they walked back to camp. When they entered camp Heartpaw gasped. Rainpelts unmoving body was lying in the middle of the camp. Redstar rushed over to Kestrelwing to see what happened. Heartpaw ran to the nursery and saw three more kits suckling from Streamfur who looked tired and sad. Heartpaw realized Rainpelt was one of her good friends. She walked over and licked her mothers head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Streamfur just nodded.

"She is with Starclan now. Life goes on." She meowed brushing her tail over the little kits.

"What are there names?" Heartpaw asked.

"She named them before she died. The black tom is Blackkit, the white she-kit is Whitekit, and they black and white she-kit is Petalkit." Streamfur meowed. Heartpaw looked down at the little kits sadly. They would never know there mother.

"Who is the father?" Heartpaw asked. She guessed her mother would know. Her and Rainpelt were best friends.

"Well …. Its .. it's the Shadowclan tom Cloudfeather." Streamfur meowed. Before Heartpaw could react Streamfur but in.

"Don't think of her badly because of it! She was in love! Just like I was!"

"I know I know!" Heartpaw meowed. Poor, poor kits. They would never know there father ether.

"Does he know he has kits here" She asked.

"No." Streamfur meowed. Heartpaw nodded. It was better that way.

"Our kits will know there mother and father." came a meow from the corner of the nursery. Heartpaw turned and saw Nightpaw and Frostfang. Nightpaw was holding her stomach with her tail. _Nightpaw was pregnant!_ Heartpaw thought, and then she fainted.

"Are you sure she will be okay??" Iceheart's worried voice traveled to Heartpaws ear.

"She will be _fine_." Came a irritated reply from Nettleclaw. Heartpaw felt warm fur press against hers.

"Iceheart…" She meowed.

"Heartpaw! Are you okay??" Iceheart asked gently licking her face. Heartpaw opened her eyes and saw Iceheart's dark blue ones inches from her face.

"I'm fine." She meowed quietly.

"Why did you faint Heartpaw? I know it wasn't from Rainpelts death." Iceheart meowed.

"If I tell you, you cant tell anybody! Promise." Heartpaw meowed.

"Promise." Iceheart replied.

"Okay well I overheard Frostfang, and Nightpaw talking … and Nightpaw is expecting Frostfangs kits." Heartpaw meowed. Icehearts eyes grew wide.

"Good thing you are becoming warriors today!" he meowed.

"Wait … what!!!!" Heartpaw meowed jumping to her paws. Everything that happened today was forgotten she was so excited!

"When!!??" She asked jumping up and down.

"Probably soon. Redstar needs to announce who is going to the gathering after." Iceheart purred. Heartpaw shared some fresh kill with Iceheart, and shared tongues with him for awhile then she heard Redstar.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey join beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Heartpaw skipped over with Iceheart hard on her paws.

"Today we lost a loyal warrior. Rainpelt will always be remembered." Redstar bowed his head for a moment, then continued.

"But for good news I have three knew warriors to make today!" Redstar yowled. He turned his gaze to Duskpelt, and Heartpaw remembered she had to tell him about his kits.

"Duskpelt. Do you think Nightpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Redstar asked. Duskpelt nodded.

"Yes I do Redstar." He meowed.

"Then from this moment on Nightpaw, you will now be known as Nightwing! Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Redstar meowed as he rested his muzzle on top of Nightwing's head. Nightwing licked his shoulder and stepped back. Redstar then turned to Stoneheart.

"Stoneheart. Do you think Patchpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Redstar asked. Stoneheart nodded.

"More then ready." He replied.

"Then by the power of Starclan, Patchpaw you are now known as Patchfur! Welcome as a knew warrior of Thunderclan!" Redstar yowled placing his muzzle on Patchfur's head while he licked his shoulder. Redstar stepped back and turned his gaze to Heartpaw.

"Heartpaw. I am your mentor and I think you are ready… Seedpelt would agree too I am sure." Redstar meowed. "By the powers of Starclan Heartpaw you are now known as Heart….."

**Cliffy!!!!!! Ha! Okay now the reason why I really really need you to review on this chapter, is because I am having a name vote for Heartpaw. I have a few that I like. So in our review just add to it which name you like the best. Remember until I get 5 voites on this there will be no next chapter, so like recomend the story to friends and stuff =]**

**The choices for Heartpaw's warrior name are the following**

**Heartfeather**

**Heartsong**

**Heartshine**

**Heartpool**

**and Heartflower**

**Review!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter .... warning ... its sad.**

"Heartfeather. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Redstar meowed resting his muzzle on Heartfeathers head. She licked his shoulder and purred. Heartfeather she liked it. "Patchfur, Nightwing, Heartfeather! Patchfur, Nightwing, Heartfeather!" The clan cheered. Heartfeather watched happily as her mother, Wildfur, Iceheart, Frostfang, Oakstorm, Maplepaw, and Cloudpaw ran up purring. She noticed Frostfang shoot Iceheart angry glares, and he gave them to Heartfeather every now and then too. Redstars meow then sounded above everyone.

"The gathering is tonight, and I will be taking Stoneheart, Nettleclaw, Honeyfur, Duskpelt, Iceheart, Frostfang, Heartfeather, Nightwing, Patchfur, Maplepaw, and Cloudpaw! We will be leaving shortly." Redstar meowed then jumped down from high rock looking old and tired.

"I am so proud of you." Came a mew. She turned and saw Streamfur. Heartfeather purred. She pressed her tail to her mothers stomach.

"Maybe I will be able to mentor one of them." She purred softly. Streamfur shook her head.

"That would be nice. Well I will see you later dear." She meowed licking Heartfeathers ear then going to talk to Patchfur.

"I am proud of you." She heard a whisper in her ear and turned to see Iceheart. She smiled hugely her bright blue eyes shining.

"Now we can be mates!" She purred rubbing against him. He licked her ear.

"Yes I know. Its great." he purred. She turned and saw Wildfur. He purred.

"I am proud of you Heartfeather. We both know I am not your real father but it had alaways felt like it." He purred softly licking her ear. He then walked away. She felt someone jump on her back and she rolled over squishing them to the ground. Maplepaw got back to her paws laughing lightly.

"I am going to miss you in the apprentice den. Congratulations Heartfeather." Maplepaw purred.

"I will miss you too." Heartfeather meowed brushing her tail over her friends pelt. Maplepaw purred and walked away to go congratulate Patchfur. She turned as Cloudpaw walked up to her flicking his ears nervously.

"Congratulations Heartfeather …. I will … uh …. We will miss you in the apprentice den." He meowed. Heartfeather purred and licked his ear.

"Thanks Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw nodded and padded away. Heartfeather saw as Oakstorm approached

"This is so great! We get to be den mates again!" He meowed excitedly. Heartfeather purred.

"We are leaving!" Came a yowl and Heartfeather walked over with Oakstorm. Redstar flicked his tail and they all ran out into the forest. They ran swiftly dogging everything easily. When they came to the top of the hollow Redstar held his tail for them to halt. Heartfeathers eyes widened as she saw Shadowclan and Riverclan battling in the clearing. She gasped as she saw Snaketail, the Shadowclan deputy, pinning Silverpaw to the ground. He bit into her throat and Heartfeather yowled running into the clearing. Clouds were covering the moon already but the fighting cats seemed to not realize. The medicine cats of the two clans were yowling and begging for the cats to stop. Heartfeather jumped on Snaketail's back digging her claws deeply into his fur. He yowled and flung her off. She got to her paws and faced him bristling.

"Thunderclan!" Snaketail hissed.

"What are you doing Snaketail!" Heartfeather hissed. "The clouds are covering the moon Starclan is angry!"

"I don't care about Starclan! And it is Snakestar to you! Starclan gave me my nine lives! Now I don't need them!" Snakestar hissed.

"What happened to Dawnstar!" Heartfeather gasped.

"I killed her! She was just making Shadowclan weak!" Snakestar hissed. "Now I am done talking!" He yowled and launched himself at Heartfeather.

By now she was aware of Thunderclan in the hollow helping Riverclan. She felt teeth meet her neck and she knew this was it. This was the end of her life…. Everything went black and she heard the screeching of cats around her slowly fade. She thought of her loving mother, and of her old mentor Seedpelt. She thought of redstar and Stoneheart, and her friends, Maplepaw, Cloudpaw, Oakstorm, and Frostfang. She thought of Her brother and sisters Flowingpaw, Nightwing, and Patchfur. She thought of young Skykit, Wolfkit, and Sleetkit. Then she thought of Iceheart. Her Iceheart. The one she wouldnt see again until he joined Starclan. Then everything was silent. She opened her eyes to see Silverpaw standing in front of her. "Welcome to Starclan Heartfeather."

**Heartfeather's dead!!!!! ='[**


	17. Chapter 15

**This is so short but so sad! I cried writing this! I get attached to all my characters no matter who they are. You probably wont cry though. You only will if you were as attached to this character as I was. Review please!!!**

Heartfeather looked at Silverpaw with wide eyes.

"I'm …. I'm dead." She meowed. Silverpaw nodded and looked down.

"You had a important destiny Heartfeather. You weren't supposed to die….. The clans might fall now." She meowed sadly looking at her paws. There was a glowing and suddenly the Thunderclan leader before Redstar was there. Silverpaw dipped her head to him.

"Thistlestar." She meowed in greeting. Heartfeather looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he here? Suddenly there was another glowing light and Redstar stepped into the clearing.

"Redstar!" Heartfeather gasped. Redstars eyes widened.

"Heartfeather! You cant be dead!" he meowed taking a step back.

"She is." Thistlestar meowed. Redstar bowed his head to him. Thistlestar bent his head and touched Redstars.

"This is your last life." Thistlestar meowed. "Use it wisely Redstar."

"Thistlestar! Don't go yet. Is there any way you can give it to Heartfeather?" He asked. Thistlestar gave him a long look.

"I know she has a destiny in the clan! And Stoneheart is ready to take position of leader! What else can I do for the clan! I am old and weak! Give my last life to Heartfeather!" Redstar yowled.

"No Redstar! The clan needs you! You can't do this for me!" Heartfeather yowled. Redstar looked at her.

"My apprentice …. My time is over. The clan needs you. Not me." He then turned to Thistlestar who nodded and pressed his nose to the top of Redstars head. Redstar yowled in agony and stars formed in his fur.

"Welcome to Starclan my son." Thistlestar meowed. "Give it to Heartfeather yourself."

Redstar nodded and padded over to Heartfeather.

"Make me proud my dear apprentice." Redstar meowed gazing into her eyes, and Heartpaw wanted to wail like a kit. He pressed his nose to the top of her head and she felt agony serge threw her body. She then opened her eyes gasping, and Iceheart, and her other friends jumped back hissing in surprise.

She stood up and the clan was standing staring at her, frozen in shock. She turned to see Redstar's motionless body lying next to hers. They were back in camp. The clan was holding vigil. She let out a loud wail as she saw Redstar's body. She ran over to it burying her nose in her fur. It seemed to awaken the clan for they all were pressing against her purring and yelling. She ignored them as she kept her nose buried in Redstars fur. _"I am sorry. You didn't deserve to die. I will miss you my leader, my friend, my mentor. Thank you."_ Heartpaw thought as she slowly faded into a deep sleep.

**You guys didnt think I would acctuly kill off the main character did you! Ha! But I did kill off one of my favriotes ='[. Review please.**


	18. Authors note

Authors note.

Okay some of you might be upset that I chose Heartfeather instead of Heartsong. But I owe it to you all to tell you why I chose Heartfeather instead of Heartsong even though Heartsong got the most votes. It is because of this.

Number 1: I was saying each name over and over and I think Heartfeather sounded the best.

Number 2: Heartfeather fits Heartpaws personality in my opinion. She is kind and sweet and she is soft, and usually a push over.

Number 3: The more I thought about Heartsong, the less I liked it. It reminded me of a fan fiction I read and there was a wolf named Song in it. She was a snobby little brat and I just couldn't think of Heartsong without thinking of that wolf.

I am sorry to those of you who dislike Heartfeather but hey its my story ha. No I am just kidding your opinions matter more then mine ;] When I started the story I was going to have her warrior name be Heartclaw but she turned out being more of a goody good then I expected. I hope none of you are mad at me for this and I really would like your support.

Thanks, sorry again, Heartfeather


	19. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. again sorry to those of you who liked Heartsong. I really am sorry. Review please.**

Heartfeather opened her eyes seeing Streamfur in front of her.

"Str- Streamfur." She meowed.

"Heartfeather!" She gasped covering her with licks. Nettleclaw ran over.

"How long have I been out?" Heartfeather asked.

"Two moons." Streamfur replied her eyes worried. Heartfeather gasped.

"What has happened since then?!" She asked.

"Well Redstar died in the battle so Stormheart is now StormStar. Wildfur is deputy. Pinekit and Swiftkit are now Pinepaw, and Swiftpaw. There mentors are Frostfang, and Iceheart. Kestralwing passed away, and Nightwing, and Squirrelfur are in the nursery with me." Streamfur meowed. Heartfeather nodded and felt sad as she heard that Kestralwing had passed away. Nettleclaw was quickly checking her over.

"You should be able to leave." Nettleclaw meowed.

"Thank you Nettleclaw." Heartfeather meowed. She looked around the den.

"Streamfur. Where is Winterpool?" Heartfeather asked.

"Oh! She woke up a moon ago. She is staying in Thunderclan, because she heard about Snakestar. But she wants Scarclaw to come into Thunderclan, its her son. And Stormstar promised her we would try to get him to join." Streamfur meowed. Heartfeather nodded.

"Where is Iceheart?" She asked her heart aching to see her beloved mate.

"He just went out on a hunting patrol." Streamfur meowed. Heartfeather got to her paws.

"How have I been eating?" She asked.

"Iceheart has been chewing your food for you and making you swallow." Streamfur meowed, and Heartfeathers heart swelled with love for her mate. Where was he! She needed him right now! She padded out of the den and saw Nightwing lying outside the nursery. Her stomach was huge!!! Bigger then Streamfur's and she had been pregnet longer. Nightwing jumped to her paws When she saw Heartfeather and she ran over to her purring and rubbing against her.

"Heartfeather!" She purred. "I was so worried about you!" She meowed. Heartfeather purred.

"How many kits are you supposed to have?!" Heartfeather asked.

"Anywhere from four to six." Nightwing purred.

"Heartfeather!" came a meow and before Heartfeather could turn around and see who it was she was pinned to the ground. She looked up and saw Patchfur. He licked her ears.

"I thought we were going to lose you!" He meowed rubbing against his sister. Heartfeather purred.

"Thanks to Redstar I am still alive." She meowed.

"What do you mean?" The two siblings asked at the same time. Heartfeather explained everything to them.

"Well I am going to go see everyone else." Heartfeather meowed licking her siblings ears. She then walked over to where Wildfur was eating a mouse.

"Wildfur." She purred. Wildfur jumped to his paws and rushed over to her covering her in licks.

"Heartfeather! My daughter, your okay!" He meowed. He then stepped back his ears flat to his head in embarrassment.

"I .. Im sorry .." He meowed. Heartfeather pressed against him purring.

"I still see you as my father Wildfur." She meowed. They purred in unison for awhile.

"I have to go on patrol. I will see you later." he meowed brushing his tail over her pelt then trotting away. Heartfeather looked around the clearing then saw Cloudpaw, Oakstorm, and Maplepaw come in the camp with fresh kill in there jaws.

"MAPLEPAW, CLOUDPAW, OAKSTORM!!!!" Heartfeather yowled running over to them. They all rubbed against each other purring and Heartfeather explained to them what she explained to Patchfur, and Nightwing. When she was done telling them she looked around the clearing flicking her ears. She then saw a white pelt come threw the Thorn tunnel. She ran toward it.

"Iceheart!" She meowed. She was about to cover the cat in licks but then she noticed that it didn't have a silver tail or a silver paw. Frostfang turned and bared his teeth at her.

"Frostfang!" Heartfeather said in shock. She then straightened up and smiled nuzzling her friend.

"Get away from me you piece of fox dung!" Frostfang hissed swiping his claws inches from her face. Heartfeather jumped back bristling in shock. Her eyes hurt.

"Frostfang….. Why are you still mad at me …. It was a apprentice crush …. You have Nightwing now." Heartfeather meowed.

"You think I love Nightwing! You obviously don't know anything! I don't love Nightwing! I just got her pregnant with my kits so my bloodline will continue to run in the clan!" Frostfang hissed.

"What!?" Heartfeather screeched. Her shock and hurt quickly turned to hate and anger. This was not the friendly Frostpaw she knew when she first became a apprentice.

"YOU ARE USING MY SISTER!" She hissed. "I ought too…" But before she could finished her sentence Frostfang but in.

"I should go now. Prince charming is coming!" He hissed walking to the warriors den. Heartfeather turned and saw Iceheart coming threw the thorn tunnel with Pinepaw. His apprentice.

"Iceheart!" Heartfeather meowed. Iceheart looked up and saw her his dark blue eyes which looked haunted and sad turned bright and happy. He ran towards her covering her face in licks.

"Heartfeather!!" He purred. Heartfeather buried her muzzle into his warm white fur.

"I love you." Iceheart whispered and Heartfeathers heart leapt.

"I love you too." She meowed quietly. She looked up at him her eyes sparkling. He returned her gaze.

"You are my life now." Iceheart whispered brushing his tail over her pelt. Heartfeather purred. If this was the only thing she had to worry about, life would be perfect. But Frostfang's words seemed to echo threw her shuddered as she relized the white tom wanted revenge.

**Yes I know the 'You are my life now' Is from Twilight. but I dont care! The credit for that line can go to stephine myers but I feel that is something Iceheart would say. Review please!!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Next chapter is up. Review please!**

Heartfeather purred as the warm blood from the mouse she had just caught filled her mouth. She padded over and buried it with her other prey.

"Good catch." Patchfur purred. Heartfeather had gone hunting with her brother for awhile. They never got to spend much time together anymore. It had been a moon since Heartfeather had awoke, and Thunderclan had been doing well. The gathering was tonight and Heartfeather was hoping Stormstar would chose her to go. Since she had woken up Heartfeather had been wanting to go to the barn and get Seedpelt. Stormstar would let her back in the clan! Heartfeather then froze in her paws as she realized she forgot to tell Duskpelt about his kits. How could she forget something as important as that!

"Patchfur. I need to get back to camp .. I er …. Have a bellyache." Heartfeather lied.

"Okay feel better. I will be back soon." Patchfur purred. Heartfeather nodded and picked up her prey in her mouth running back to camp. Once she entered the camp she set her prey down in the fresh kill pile. She scanned the camp looking for the familiar gray pelt. When she saw him she ran over.

"Duskpelt. Can I talk with you?" She meowed Duskpelt nodded and got to his paws following Heart feather a little ways out intro the forest.

"What do you need?" Duskpelt meowed.

"Okay don't get mad … I know I should have told you sooner but … Seedpelt is living at the barn by moonstone, and when me and Redstar bought home Wolfkit, Sleetkit, and Skykit … they were Seedpelts kits …. Your kits." Heartfeather meowed.

"What!!! My kits have been here all this time and no one told me!!!!!" Duskpelt hissed.

"I am the only one who knows. I am sorry." Heartfeather meowed looking at her paws.

"I need to go see them! We need to get Seedpelt Back!" He hissed and then ran back towards camp. Heartfeather sighed. The kits would be made apprentices soon. She got to her paws and walked towards the camp her head down. She felt a tail on her shoulder and turned to see Iceheart.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"I did a horrible thing!" Heartfeather wailed. Iceheart wrapped his tail around her pulling her close to him.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"You cant tell anyone." Heartfeather meowed. Iceheart nodded. "Well you know when me and Redstar bought back Skykit, Wolfkit, and Sleetkit." Hearfeather meowed and Iceheart nodded.

"Well they are Seedpelt and Duskpelts kits. Seedpelt isn't dead she is living in the barn near Winclan, and she left because she didn't think the clan was going to except her because she got pregnant when she was deputy. She asked me to bring the kits back and tell Duskpelt but I never got around to telling him. Then I was out for two moons and I forgot all about it. Then I just told him. I .. I did a horrible thing. Now the kits will think of him as a lousy father." Heartfeather meowed hanging her head.

"With everything you have been going threw anyone would make the mistake." Iceheart meowed licking the top of her head. "Don't be too hard on yourself." He meowed. Heartfeather looked up into his blue eyes and smiled weakly. They walked into the camp and Stonestar called a meeting.

"I have a feeling Shadowclan will be attacking soon. I want to make three kits apprentices. They are only about half a moon away from it anyway!" Stonestar called.

"Skykit, Sleetkit, and Wolfkit please come forward." Stoneheart meowed.

"Sleetkit until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Sleetpaw. You mentor will be Patchfur." Stoneheart meowed. Heartfeather cheered for her brother and she watched Sleeetpaw and Patchfur touch noses.

"Wolfkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Wolfpaw! Your mentor will be Winterpool." Stonestar meowed and Wolfpaw touched noses with Winterpool.

"Now Skykit please come forward." Stonestar meowed as the little tabby she kit jumped forward excitedly.

"Until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Skypaw, and your mentor will be Heartfeather." Stonestar meowed Heartfeather's breath caught in her throat. She was Skypaw's mentor!!!! She looked down and touched noses to the little she cat.

"Sleetpaw, Wolfpaw, Skypaw! Sleetpaw, Wolfpaw, Skypaw!" The clan called. Heartfeather felt Iceheart's warm breath on her ear.

"Congratulations." He purred softly. Heartfeather smiled over at him.

"What now!?" Skypaw asked jumping up and down. Heartfeather purred softly and placed her tail on her knew apprentices back.

"Calm down that's what. Stonestar still needs to announce who is going to the gathering." Heartfeather purred.

"Going to the gathering will be Wildfur, Honeyfur, Amberheart, Brightleaf, Duskpelt, Iceheart, Frostfang, Patchfur, Oakstorm, and Breezecloud! I am not bringing any apprentices because of Shadowclan's constant threat. Oh and I also have another ceremony to perform quickly!" Stonestar meowed.

"Maplepaw, Cloudpaw. Please come forward." Stonestar meowed. Heartfeather looked at her friends excitedly.

"Cloudpaw. From this moment on you will be known as Cloudspots! Starclan welcomes you as a knew warrior of Thunderclan!" Stormstar meowed and he rested his head on Cloudspots head, and he licked his shoulder.

"Maplepaw, please come forward. You are now known as Maplepool and Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Stormstar meowed.

"Maplepool, Cloudspots! Maplepool, Cloudspots!" the clan cheered.

"This meeting is to a close. Gathering cats follow me!" Stormstar meowed and Heartfeather watched the cats exit the camp. She was put out that she wasn't going but she then looked over at the little gray tabby she cat next to her and realized. It didn't really matter.

**There we go. Swiftpaw you are Heartfeathers apprentice!!! =D**


	21. Allegiances 3

**Update**

Thunderclan  
Leader: Stonestar- A dark gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Wildfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.

Warriors:  
Honeyfur-Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Brightleaf- A tortishell she cat with yellow eyes  
Duskpelt- Gray tom with brow eyes  
Amberheart- A orange tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Breezecloud- Gray she cat  
Birdflight- pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes  
Oakstorm- Russet colored tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Iceheart- White tom with a silver paw and tail tip. He has dark blue eyes  
Ap-Pinepaw  
Frostfang- White tom cat with dark green eyes.  
Ap- Swiftpaw  
Heartfeather-Brown she cat with bright blue eyes  
Ap- Skypaw  
Patchfur- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eyes  
Ap- Sleetpaw  
Maplepool- Pretty Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Cloudspots- White tom cat with gray patches on his fur. Has blue eyes.  
Winterpool- Very light gray she cat almost white with blue eyes.  
Ap- Wolfpaw

Apprentices:  
Pinepaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes  
Swiftpaw- Cream colored she kit with green eyes  
Skypaw- Dark gray tabby she kit with ice blue eyes  
Wolfpaw- Light gray tom with brown eyes  
Sleetpaw- Dark gray tom with white flecks.

Queens:

Streamfur- A silver stripped she cat with light green eyes  
Squirrelfur- A orange she cat with brown eyes  
Nightwing- Black she cat with light green eyes

Kits-  
Whitekit- White shekit with amber eyes (Rainpelts kit)  
Blackkit- Black tom with blue eyes (Rainpelts kit)  
Petalkit- Black and white shekit with amber eyes (Rainpelts kit)

Windclan  
Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat  
Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors-  
Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes  
Harefur- Brown tom with brown eyes  
Rabbitfoot- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Owleye- All brown tom with green eyes

Riverclan  
Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom  
Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors:  
Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes  
Sassysky- Silver she cat with green eyes  
Flowingbreeze- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader: Snakestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Hawkstone- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom  
Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors:  
Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes  
Scarclaw- All black tom with a scar on each side of his pelt. Has blue eyes.

Loners

Seedpelt- Gray she cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes


	22. authors note 2

Authors note.

Sorry it is taking so long to update. School has been crazy. I will get to it as soon as possible I promise. And Wildstar I will add Wildkit intot he story. ;]

Anyone else who wants to be added just let me know.

Thanks for your support.

Heartfeather.


	23. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry all of you. School has really been crazy. This is really all I have time for but here you go. Review please =/ **

Heartfeather padded back into camp with her apprentice Skypaw. It had been two moons since Skypaw had become her apprentice. Heartfeather padded to the fresh kill pile and dropped her prey in the pile.

"Good job today Skypaw, you can get something to eat and then rest again." Heartfeather meowed. Skypaw was bouncing around.

"Okay Heartfeather! Am I going to get to go to my first gathering tonight??" Skypaw asked.

"Maybe if Stonestar thinks you are ready," Heartfeather purred. Skypaw stopped jumping around and nodded. She picked up a vole and trotted over to eat with Wolfpaw. Heartfeather waled over to her sister smiling. She should have her kits soon.

"Streamfur had her kits when you were out!" Nightwing purred. "Really!!!!" Heartfeather meowed and ran into the nursery. Curled up bu Streamfur were four healthy kits.

"What are there names?" Heartfeather asked.

"This one is Flowerkit." Streamfur meowed pointing her tail down to a little silver tabby that looked like herself. She then pointed her tail to a brown tom that looked like Wildfur.

"This is Brownkit." Streamfur purred. She pointed her tail to a black tom.

"This is Crowkit." She purred and then she pointed to the last cat a brown shekit.

"And this is Wildkit." Streamfur purred. Heartfeather purred.

"Crowkit, Bronwkit, Wildkit, and Flowerkit." She murmured as she gazed down at them.

"They are beautiful mother.


	24. Chapter 19

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Review please!**

Heartfeather ate with Maplepool. It was a clear sunny day, rare for leaf-fall. Duskpelt and his sister Breezecloud were sharing tongues. Streamfur, Squirrelfur, and Nightwing were watching Whitekit, Blackkit, Petalkit, Flowerkit, Brownkit, and Crowkit play in the clearing.

Crowkit, Flowerkit, and Brownkit had opened there eyes a moon ago. Crowkit had yellow eyes like his fathers sister Honeyfur. Brownkit had light green eyes like Streamfur, and Flowerkit had dark green eyes like Wildfur. Nettleclaw was outside sorting herbs, and Heartfeather guessed he thought it was too nice to do that inside. She looked over and saw Stormstar sharing tongues with Wildfur and it looked like they were discussing something important. Heartfeather guessed they were talking about how Shdowclan had been stealing Thunderclan prey.

Heartfeather looked over and saw Skypaw, Sleetpaw, and Pinepaw practicing battle moves while Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw were looking at them with dark eyes. Heartfeather sighed as she finished eating and rested her head on her paws closing her eyes and listening to the breeze and letting the sun warm her fur. That's when she heard the swishing sound and a loud cry.

"Hawk!!!! Get inside a den!" Stormstar yowled. Heartfeather jumped to her paws and ran into the warriors den. She crouched low to the ground and looked outside. That's when she saw young Wildkit and Blackkit still playing in the dirt. She heard her mother calling them over but they refused to listen. Heartfeather ran out of the den and grabbed Blackkit by the scruff running him into the nursery.

She ran back for Wildkit but when she was inches to her the big bird swooped her up and Wildkit yowled in agony as the talons sunk into her skin. Heartfeather tore after the giant bird keeping it in sight. She was known for her fast running she could keep up. It flew all the way to Shadowclan border and then little Wildkit fell. She hit the thunder path hard with a crunching sound.

Heartfeather froze where she was as she heard a monster coming. Then she heard the feeble mew of the little kit, and she ran out grasping Wildkits scruff. She ran just in time off the thunder path as the monster zoomed by.

Wildkit was bleeding heavily from where the eagle had clawed her and it looked like she had broken all four legs from the fall. Her eyes were wide and glazed over in pain as she meowed weakly. Heartfeather felt herself shake as tears escaped her eyes at the sight of the poor little defenseless kit. She felt a tail on her shoulder and turned to see Iceheart. He lifted her in his jaws and ran back to camp Heartfeather following him.

When they entered the camp Streamfur and Wildfur ran over. Streamfur was crying.

"My kit! Oh my kit my precious kit!" She yowled. Nettleclaw ran over herbs in his jaws. Iceheart set the now unconscious kit in front of him. Nettleclaw got to work.

"You did a brave thing. And the best you could. Now its in Starclans paws." Iceheart whispered in her ear, and she leaned into his fur as she started to cry.

She wrapped her tail around her stomach fearing that something like this would happen to one of her kits.

"Iceheart." She whispered. He looked down at her. "I am expecting your kits…"

**That's right! Heartfeather is expecting Icehearts kits! =D Haha review please!! Sorry I had to be so crul to Wildkit in this chapter, but dont worry I have a future planned out for her.**


	25. Chapter 20

**Next chapter is up. =] Review please!**

Heartfeather padded into the nursery with wet, dripping moss in her jaws. Nightwing was having her kits. Heartfeather had moved into the nursery a few days ago, and young Wildkit was healing well. Nettleclaw seemed he thought she would never be a warrior but whenever he said that Wildkit would protest determination blazing in her eyes. Heartfeather dropped the moss next to her sister and she licked from it weakly as another contraction went threw her.

"Frost …. Fang!" Nightwing gasped. Nettleclaw flicked his tail at Heartfeather.

"Go get him. She is in bad condition and she needs him here now." Nettleclaw meowed. Heartfeather nodded and ran out into the clearing. She saw Frostfang eating a vole looking hostile when he saw her like always. She trotted over to him her face composed so he couldn't see any hostility.

"She wants you." Heartfeather meowed.

"I don't care." Frostfang growled softly.

"Well you should! She is having your kits, she is your mate, and she is weak!" Heartfeather hissed, not caring that her anger was showing anymore.

"I don't care!" Frostfang growled again rising to his paws. He put his muzzle in Heartfeathers face.

"I don't care about her! I only care that my bloodline continues in the clan! I want my kits not the dirty little kits growing inside of you!" Frostfang hissed. Heartfeather growled the fur sticking up on her spine. She dove at him but because she was expecting kits she was weaker then usual and he swatted her away easily with a paw.

"Try that again!" He growled. He lunged at her teeth bared and Heartfeather closed her eyes. When the attack never came Heartfeather opened her eyes and looked up seeing the face and eyes of the old Frostpaw. The friend she knew. Not the knew annoying Frostfang.

"You didn't think I would actually hurt you did you?" He asked softly. Heartfeather was taken aback.

"Frostpaw…" She whispered remembering the gentleness of her old friend. His face then hardened and he stepped back his fur bristling.

"This cant work Heartfeather! We cant be friends! It hurts me too much!" Frostfang hissed.

"I don't love your sister I love you!" He meowed and then got up running out of camp. Heartfeather looked around at the deserted camp her heart racing. Her sisters yowls the only sound beside her racing heart.

"Oh Frostpaw! What did I do to you. What did I do to make this … this monster Frostfang come out of you." She whispered to herself as she flattened herself to the ground shivering. She felt a drop on her nose and saw a snowflake on her nose. It was staring to snow. She got up and padded into the nursery.

"Where is he!?" Nettleclaw growled.

"I cant find him. I think he went on patrol with everyone else." Heartfeather looked at her sister who's paws were jerking on the ground. She looked weak and hurt.. And sad… Heartfeather guessed she was picking up the clues from Frostfang by now. She pressed herself against her sister.

"I am here for you." She whispered gently. She watched as six healthy kits were born. Nightwing looked at them all her eyes glowing.

"What shall you name them?" Heartfeather asked.

"I want to wait for Frostfang…" Nightwing meowed. She then looked over at Heartfeather her eyes sad.

"He doesn't really love me … does he?" Nightwing asked. Heartfeather couldn't lie to her any longer

. "No …" She whispered and her sister let out a cry of anguish her head dropping to her paws.

**Poor Nightwing ='[**

**Any name suggestions for the kits will be nice.**

**Review please. Thank you  
**


	26. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. Review and enjoy!  
**

Heartfeather waited with her sister for awhile. The clan was coming and going seeing the little kits, that still had no names. Finally Forstfang came in, not looking at Heartfeather and his eyes were cold when he looked at Nightwing. She flinched.

"You can name three, and I can name three?" Nightwing suggested. Frostfang nodded once and looked down at a white tom looking like himself.

"This is Clawkit." He meowed. He then looked at a black tom.

"This is Darkkit." He meowed. He then looked at the red she cat that resembled his father Redstar.

"This is Applekit." He meowed. Nightwing looked at her kits love in her eyes.

"Applekit, Darkkit, and Clawkit." She murmured. She then turned her gaze to the silver tom cat hat looked like Streamfur.

"This is Pebblekit." she meowed. She then looked at the black she cat .

"This is Whisperkit." She meowed softly. She then looked at the reddish tom that resembled his sister Applekit.

"This will be … Sunkit." She meowed looking down at him gently.

"Applekit, Sunkit, Whisperkit, Clawkit, Darkkit, and Pebblekit." Heartfeather murmured looking down at the kits her eyes soft.

"I am a aunt." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Frostfang purred gently. It was a rusty, deep purr. It sounded like he hadn't purred in ages, and he probably hadn't.

Heartfeather woke up and padded out of the nursery. It had been three moons since Nightwings kits were born. Skypaw, her old apprentice ran up to her smiling.

"Guess what Stonestar just said!" She meowed jumping up and down.

"What is that?" Heartfeather purred licking her head. Her and Skypaw were still close, and her new mentor was Stonestar.

"He said that today Whitekit, Blackkit, and Petalkit will become apprentices!" She meowed happily. Heartfeather licked her head. It was good that Skypaw supported all of her den mates so much.

"That is great!" Heartfeather purred. Skpaw rubbed against her.

"I got to go. Sleetpaw told me he would teach me a knew move he learned today!" She meowed running off. Heartfeather sighed as she watched her run away. She looked over at her mother who was scolding Crowkit, and Flowerkit who were annoying Squirrelfur who was trying to sleep. Heartfeather rose to her paws and decided to visit Wildkit. She walked into the medicine cats den and looked down at her. Wildkit looked up at her with big green eyes.

"Heartfeather, when will I be able to get out of here? I can walk see!" She meowed getting to her paws and walking across the den limping heavily. Nettleclaw came in.

"Get back in your nest!" he snapped. Wildkit's ears flattened to her head and she limped back over to her nest lying down.

"How do you expect me to walk normal and be a warrior if you never let me practice!" Wildkit snapped. Nettleclaw growled ignoring her. Heartfeather brushed her tail over Wildkits pelt.

"I will sneak you out tonight." She whispered purring gently and Wildkit smiled excitedly.

"We cant go anywhere. I mean you are only a kit, but you can come to the nursery with me. Get out of this dark musty den." She meowed. Wildkit nodded.

"I will see you later then." Heartfeather meowed flicking Wildkits nose with her tail and walking out of the den. She felt something bump into her leg and she looked down to see Sunkit looking up at her with large brown eyes. He looked exactly like Redstar no different and it made Heartfeather upset. She remembered the leader everyday. He gave up his life to save hers and she missed her former mentor terribly. She then thought of Seedpelt. She had to get her when her kits were old enough to last on there own.

"Hi!" He growled going into a crouch and puncing on her tail. She purred softly.

"Sunkit!" Nightwing moaned walking over. "Stop that!" She hissed.

"Its fine. He isn't doing any harm." Heartfeather purred. She looked at her sister noticing how tired she looked. Six kits were allot to handle. Nightwing nodded and trotted away. Heartfeather bent her head.

"Give your mother a break Sunkit. Go get your litter mates to settle down and sleep." she purred. Sunkit nodded and ran to the nursery. Heartfeather looked around and saw Cloudspots resting in the sun by himself. She walked over and lied next to him drawing her tongue over his pelt. He purred.

"Hello Heartfeather. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am feeling great." She purred smiling lightly. She shared tongues with him for awhile.

"Little Skypaw is really becoming a good apprentice." Cloudspots purred. Heartfeather nodded.

"She enjoys it." She meowed. Heartfeather followed Cloudspots gaze and he was staring at Skypaw his eyes soft.

"You like her!" Heartfeather teased but to her surprise Cloudspots didn't deny it.

"You do!" Heartfeather meowed.

"Yes … but she will never like me." Cloudspots meowed looking at his paws.

"You never know that!" Heartfeather meowed pressing against him. Cloudspots purred gently. He looked up as Wildfur called him for a hunting patrol.

"I got to go." he meowed licking Heartfeathers ear. He got up and padded out of the camp. Heartfeather picked up a mouse and ate it the sun shining on her fur warming her from inside out.

**Review please!!! Who do you think Whitekit, Blackkit, and Petalkits mentors should be?? Haha Cloudspots is in love =] I personally love Cloudspots. he is adorable and so innocent!!! Hehe ^^ **


	27. Chapter 22

**Next chapter. Review please!!!**

Heartfether watched Whitekit, Blackkit, and Petalkit walk up to high rock excitedly. Petalkit of course looking the most mature, like always. But before Stonestar could begin Whitekit stepped forward.

"Stonestar I have a request." She meowed bravely.

"Yes Whitekit?" Stonestar asked.

"I want to be a medicince cat apprentice. I don't think fighting is for me." Whitekit meowed looking at her paws. Petalkit, and Blackkit looked at her in shock. Heartfeather smiled. It was about time Nettleclaw got a apprentice.

"Nettleclaw? Do you except?" Stonestar asked. Nettleclaw nodded.

"If this is the path she wants to take." he meowed.

"Okay then. Whitepaw will be Nettleclaws new apprentice and will train as a medicine cat." Stonestar said.

"Bring her to moonpool tonight and see if they approve." He meowed. Nettleclaw nodded and Whitepaw dipped her head.

"Now Blackkit, Petalkit. Please come forward." Stonestar meowed. Blackkit and Petalkit padded up to him.

"Petalkit. You are now known as Petalpaw and your mentor will be ….. Maplepool." Stonestar meowed. Heartfeather watched as her friend looked taken aback but she padded forward and touched her nose to Petalpaw's. They purred and walked away.

"Blackkit, you will now be known as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Cloudspots." Stonestar meowed and Cloudspots and Blackpaw touched noses. They walked away.

"Whitepaw, Petalpaw, Blackpaw! Whitepaw, Petalpaw, Blackpaw!" The clan cheered. When the meeting broke up Heartfeather quickly congratulated her friends. She watched Nettleclaw and Whitepaw slip out of the camp and she realized she could now sneak Wildkit out easily. She padded into the den.

"Hello Wildkit." She purred gently. Her little sister looked up at her.

"Did you see Blackpaw! He is going to be the best warrior ever!" Wildkit meowed.

"Have a crush do we?" Heartfeather purred brushing her tail over Wildkits pelt. She looked down blushing.

"I wont tell." Heartfeather promised.

"Now come on. I told you I would get you out of here didn't I." She meowed. Wildkit struggled to her paws and she limped after Heartfeather. The clearing was empty. Every cat in for bed she guessed.

"Here practicing walking back and fourth. Try not to get a limp on your front right leg. We will practice leg at a time." Heartfeather meowed. Wildkit nodded and walked toward her. She was still limping on that leg but not as badly as the others. She soon collapsed in a pile breathing heavily.

"This really tiers you out huh." Heartfeather meowed sadly.

"That's why you should bring her back to the den. She is in there for a reason." Came a sharp meow from behind her. She turned to see Stonestar. Wildkit got to her paws. Meowed a quick goodbye to Heartfeather and scurried into the medicine cats den.

"Sorry." Heartfeather meowed hanging her head. She felt a tail on her shoulder and saw Stonestar smiling down at her.

"You have a big heart. Your name soot's you Heartfeather. The little kit was unhappy. You were just trying to make her happy." Stonestar meowed. Heartfeather smiled softly up at him then thought this was the perfect time to tell him about Seedpelt.

"Stonestar. Seedpelt is alive." Heartfeather blurted out.

"What??" Stonestar asked taken aback.

"Skypaw, Wolfpaw, and Sleetpaw are her kits. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just couldn't I promised her. And then you became leader and I knew you would let her back in the clan but I was so caught up in everything I forgot an-" But before Heartfeather could say anymore a white familiar tail was over her mouth. She turned to see Iceheart and she purred leaning into his fur.

"I think he gets it." Iceheart purred.

"Where is she?" Stonestar asked.

'The twoleg barn by moonstone and Windclan territory." Heartfeather meowed.

"I will send a patrol out tomorrow. Who should be on it?" he asked Iceheart.

"How about Duskpelt, Birdflight, Maplepool, Petalpaw, and … Me and Pinepaw?" Iceheart suggested. Stoneheart nodded.

"When you see them just let them know." Stoneheart meowed. Iceheart dipped his head and the leader walked away.

"How are you feeling?" Iceheart asked her worry straining his eyes and he felt her forehead with his tail.

"I am fine." Heartfeather purred softly licking her mates nose.

"The kits will come any day." Iceheart meowed. Heartfeather nodded and her heart lept in fear as she remembered Nightwing and how much pains he was in. But it would all be worth it in the end right?

**There. I need kit names for Heartfeather!!! They need to be so good I dont even have tot hink about it ha! **


	28. Chapter 23

**Heartfeather is having her kits!**

Heartfeather yowled in pain as another contraction went threw her. She was having her kits. Iceheart was by her side. He gave up going to find Seedpelt so he could stay with her. Frostfang and Swiftpaw went instead. Nettleclaw was instructing Whitepaw as the little white cat watched with big eyes.

"You are doing fine Heartfeather push when I tell you too." Nettleclaw meowed, while Iceheart murmured sweet nothing's into her ear.

"Push!" She heard Nettleclaw yowl and she screamed in pain as she pushed.

"That's one." Nettleclaw meowed. Heartfeather gasped heavily and suddenly she saw Iceheart push a kit towards her belly.

"Push!" Nettleclaw instructed again and Heartfeather pushed, this one not hurting as bad. Then she slowly slipped into darkness. When she woke she was done. She heard Nettleclaw and Stonestar talking in the corner.

"She had three kits, that I didn't feel heart beats for in her stomach!" Nettleclaw insisted.

"You must have missed them!" Stonestar growled.

"I didn't!" Nettleclaw protested. "They weren't supposed to be born! Look how tiny they are!" He hissed. Heartfeather then felt a muzzle at her ear.

"Heartfeather? Honey? Are you awake?" came the warm meow of Iceheart. Heartfeather opened her eyes.

"We have eight healthy kits Heartfeather. Though three are smalled then they are supposed to be." Iceheart meowed looking down at the kits. Heartfeather looked at her stomach and saw seven kits there. Her eyes glowed with happiness. She was a mother! Tears leaked from her eyes as she gazed down at her kits. She blinked them away and buried her head in Iceheart's fur purring and crying.

"I love you." Iceheart whispered.

"I love you too." Heartfeather muttered into his fur. Iceheart licked her tears away then looked down at the kits.

"What should we name them?" He asked. Heartfeather looked down at them. The first one she saw looked exactly like Iceheart except she was thin and quick looking like Heartfeather.

"This is Blizzardkit." She meowed. Iceheart nodded in agreement. Heartfeather then looked down at a all light gray tom.

"Can this be Moonkit?" Iceheart asked. Heartfeather nodded.

"This is Fawnkit." Heartfeather meowed pointing to a brown she cat that looked like herself except she had white blotches on her fur. Iceheart nodded. These three were the small ones Heartfeather realized. She looked at the next kitten. A exact copy of her father Stormfang, a dark gray tom.

"This is Stormkit." Heartfeather meowed. She then looked at a red kit that looked exactly like Redstar except he had a brown paw and a white spot on his head.

"This is Redkit." Iceheart meowed. Heartfeather looked at a Silver she cat and she remembered Silverpaw. Her sister Flowingbreeze's adopted sister.

"This is Silverkit." she meowed. She then looked at a brown and tan tom.

"This is Dewkit." Iceheart meowed. Heartfeather looked at the last kit. Which was a deep black she cat with sporadic little white spots.

"Starrykit." Heartfeather meowed. Iceheart nodded.

"Blizzardkit, Fawnkit, Moonkit, Starrykit, Dewkit, Redkit, Silverkit, and Stormkit." Iceheart murmured. Heartfeather started to cry.

**How do you like the kits names and descriptions? =]**


	29. Allegiances 4

Thunderclan  
Leader: Stonestar- A dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Ap- Skypaw

Deputy: Wildfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.  
Ap: Whitekit- White shekit with amber eyes  
Warriors:  
Honeyfur-Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Brightleaf- A tortishell she cat with yellow eyes  
Duskpelt- Gray tom with brow eyes  
Amberheart- A orange tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Breezecloud- Gray she cat  
Birdflight- pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes  
Oakstorm- Russet colored tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Iceheart- White tom with a silver paw and tail tip. He has dark blue eyes  
Ap-Pinepaw  
Frostfang- White tom cat with dark green eyes.  
Ap- Swiftpaw  
Patchfur- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eyes  
Ap- Sleetpaw  
Maplepool- Pretty Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Ap-Petalpaw- Black and white she cat with amber eyes  
Cloudspots- White tom cat with gray patches on his fur. Has blue eyes.  
Ap:Blackpaw- Black tom with blue eyes  
Winterpool- Very light gray she cat almost white with blue eyes.  
Ap- Wolfpaw

Apprentices:  
Pinepaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes  
Swiftpaw- Cream colored she kit with green eyes  
Skypaw- Dark gray tabby she kit with ice blue eyes  
Wolfpaw- Light gray tom with brown eyes  
Sleetpaw- Dark gray tom with white flecks.  
Petalpaw- Black and white she kit with green eyes  
Whitepaw- White she kit with amber eyes  
Blackpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Streamfur- A silver stripped she cat with light green eyes  
Squirrelfur- A orange she cat with brown eyes  
Nightwing- Black she cat with light green eyes  
Heartfeather-Brown she cat with bright blue eyes

Kits-  
Flowerkit- A silver she kit with dark green eyes (Streamfur's kit)  
Brownkit- brown tom with light green eyes (Streamfur's kit)  
Wildkit- Brown she kit with green eyes (Streamfur's kit)  
Crowkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (Streamfur's kit)  
Clawkit- White tom cat (Nightwing's kit)  
Darkkit- Black tom (Nightwing's kit)  
Applekit- Red she kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Pebblekit- Silver tom (Nightwing's kit)  
Whisperkit- Black she kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Sunkit- Red tom kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Blizzardkit- White she kit with silver paw and tail tip. (heartfeather's kit)  
Moonkit- Light gray tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Fawnkit- Brown she kit with white blotches on her pelt (heartfeather's kit)  
Stormkit- Dark gray tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Silverkit- Silver she kit (heartfeather's kit)  
Redkit- Red tom with white patch on head, and a brown paw (heartfeather's kit)  
Dewkit- Brown and tan tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Starrykit- deep black she cat with sporadic little white spots. (heartfeather's kit)

Windclan  
Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat  
Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors-  
Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes  
Harefur- Brown tom with brown eyes  
Rabbitfoot- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Owleye- All brown tom with green eyes

Riverclan  
Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom  
Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors:  
Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes  
Sassysky- Silver she cat with green eyes  
Flowingbreeze- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader: Snakestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Hawkstone- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom  
Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors:  
Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes  
Scarclaw- All black tom with a scar on each side of his pelt. Has blue eyes.

Loners

Seedpelt- Gray she cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes


	30. Chapter 24

**Next chapter =] Review please**

Heartfeather watched her sisters kits, her own kits, and her mothers kits chase each other around the clearing tripping some warriors. Honeyfur hissed at Blizzardkit and she ran away tail between her legs.

"There are too many kits!" Honeyfur screeched.

"Calm down Honeyfur some will be apprenticed soon." Oakstorm meowed.

"I don't care! They are so annoying!" She hissed. Oakstorm flicked his tail angrily and walked away. Heartfeather purred in amusement at the hostile warriors temper. She purred loudly as Seedpelt strolled up to her. She was happy her former mentor was back. She touched noses with her.

"They are getting big already." She meowed. Heartfeather nodded.

"Yes I know! They grow so fast when they are your own." Heartfeather meowed. "Seedpelt do you mind watching them for a bit? I want to take a walk." Heartfeather asked..

"No problem Heartfeather." She meowed. Heartfeather licked her nose and padded out of the camp. She walked towards Riverclan territory.

"Psst." She heard in the bushes she turned and Flowingbreeze stepped out.

"Heartfeather!" She meowed and touched her nose to hers. "I missed you!" Flowingbreeze murmured.

"Me too." Heartfeather purred.

"I heard you had kits??" Flowingbreeze meowed.

"Yes I did. Eight of them." Heartfeather replied.

"That is a big litter!" Flowingbreeze gasped.

"I know." Heartfeather meowed.

"What are there names?" Flowingbreeze asked.

"Blizzardkit, Redkit, Stormkit, Silverkit, Moonkit, Starrykit, Fawnkit, and Dewkit." Heartfeather meowed her eyes shinning.

"Congratulations!" Flowingbreeze purred and licked her nose. Heartfeather then wiped around as she heard yowling coming from the camp.

"My kits!" She screeched as she ran towards the camp and Flowingbreeze was hard on her paws. She went into the clearing and saw Shadowclan cats battling with Thunderclan. She jumped on the nearest warrior a tabby tom and bit into his shoulder. He yowled in pain and shook her off.

Heartfeather slid under him and kicked at his stomach. He yowled in pain and ran out of the clearing. Heartfeather got to her paws and ran forward knocking two warriors off of Maplepool. She clawed at them viciously and one got her tail. She let out a screech and then the teeth were gone.

She saw Iceheart batting the toms away hissing furiously. She ran into the nursery and fought off a amber she cat. She then stayed in the front of it with Streamfur, and Nightwing fighting off any Shadowclan cats that tried to get in.

When the fighting was over and the last Shadowclan cats fled Heartfeather looked around the clearing. She ran over to a calico lump of fur and realized it was Brightleaf ….. She was dead.

Heartfeather backed away sadly and looked around. She saw a lump of brown tabby fur and she ran over. She nuzzled it. "Wildfur wake up." She meowed sadly. "Wildfur…. Wildfur please." She meowed as tears started to run down her face. Wildfur was dead.

**I loved Wildfur but I had to kill someone off. The clan is getting too big. Review please.**


	31. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it is so short I am really busy. I will make the next chapter a long one for you. Review please!!!  
**

"You need to tell Streamfur." Seedpelt meowed walking up to Heartfeather and looking down at Wildfur sadly.

"I … I cant, it will break her heart." Heartfeather meowed shrinking back.

"If you don't some other cat will. And I think she would want to hear it from you." Seedpelt meowed. Heartfeather nodded knowing she was right. She walked into the nursery and saw Streamfur crouched in front of the many kits.

"Is it over?" She asked. Heartfeather nodded.

"Whats wrong?' Stremfur meowed taking in Heartfeather expression.

"Streamfur….. Wildfur …. Wildfur is dead." Heartfeather meowed. Streamfur threw her head back and let out a loud yowl. Heartfeather pressed against her mother as she cried.

Heartfeather sat next to Cloudspots looking up at high rock. Stonestar had just called a meeting.

"As you all know we lost two cats today. Wildfur, and Brightleaf. They will be missed and remembered among the clan. I also lost a life! But now it is time to name a new deputy. I say these words before the spirt of Wildfur, and hope he hears and approves of my choice." Stonestar yowled. Heartfeather was guessing he would name his sister Seedpelt as deputy again, but she was wrong.

"Iceheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Stonestar yowled. There were gasps of shock from the clan, and a envious growl from Frostfang. Heartfeather ran to her mate purring and licking his face. Iceheart was standing in utter shock with his jaw hanging open.

"I wanted a young warrior to help me lead the clan." Stonestar meowed. "This meeting is to a close." He yowled and jumped off high rock.

"Daddy's deputy! Daddy's deputy!" Heartfeather, and Icehearts kits yowled as they ran around the two of them. Heartfeather purred and nuzzled Iceheart and then each of her kits in turn.

"Back to the nursery now. Its bed time, I will be there soon." Heartfeather meowed. The kits ran off to the nursery.

"Are you going to keep vigil?" Iceheart asked. Heartfeather nodded.

"Of course." She meowed.

"Iceheart! I want to talk to you!" Stonestar called. Iceheart licked Heartfeathers nose.

"I will catch up with you later, he probably wants to talk about the attack." Iceheart meowed then ran over to Stonestar. Heartfeather purred and walked to the nursery. She got all her kits ready for bed.

"Goodnight my little ones." She whispered.

"Mother, can I become a apprentice tomorrow?" Redkit asked.

"Of course not dear you are only three moons." She purred and walked out of the nursery. The camp was silent. All the warriors keeping vigil for there lost friends. Heartfeather walked over and lied beside Wildfur pressing her nose into his fur. She felt her mother shaking beside her and she guessed that she was crying. It was a sad, sad day for the clan.

**There is the next chapter. What do you think about Iceheart being deputy xP Review please!!!  
**


	32. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. A sad one.... But its long like I promised. =] Review please!!**

Heartfeather was on her way to the gathering. She looked over at Maplepool who was padding beside her. She then looked to her other side to see Skypaw. She smiled. Life would be perfect if it wasn't for stupid Shadowclan. Who knew when there next attack would be. They didn't go to gatherings any more, for there knew leader Snakestar refused to let them believe in Starclan. Heartfeather frowned sympathetically as she thought of all the kits in that clan that were never taught the ways of a true warrior. Winterpool ran to catch up to Heartfeather.

"Hello Winterpool," Heartfeather purred.

"Heartfeather." Winterpool meowed nodding her head in greeting.

"Do you think Shadowclan will be at the gathering?" Winterpool asked her eyes shining with hope.

"I don't think so Winterpool …. I am sorry." Heartfeather meowed sympathetically. Winterpool had a kit in Shadowclan. Scarclaw was his name and Heartfeather had been friends with him when she was a apprentice. They neared the clearing and Heartfeather could smell Riverclan, and Windclan. They were the last to arrive. She ran down into the clearing and looked for her sister Flowingbreeze. She guessed she wasn't here for she did not see her. Rabbitfoot, one of Heartfeather's old friends ran up to her purring.

"Heartfeather! I havent seen you in moons." She purred as she touched noses with her.

"I missed you Rabbitfoot." Heartfeather meowed. Owleye, Rabbitfoot's brother and also one of Heartfeather's old friends trotted up to them purring.

"I heard you have kits Heartfeather." He purred. Heartfeather nodded.

"Moonkit, Starrykit, Fawnkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit, Redkit, Dewkit, and Silverkit." Heartfeather purred.

"That's a big litter." Owleyes meowed. Heartfeather nodded again.

"I have kits now." Rabbitfoot meowed.

"Really!?" Heartfeather exclaimed.

"Yes a brown and white she kit named Whisperkit, and a gray tom named Burrowkit." Rabbitfoot purred. Heartfeather touched noses with both of them.

"Congrats." She meowed.

"Did you name Siverkit after Silverpaw?" Owleye asked. Heartfeather nodded. Silverpaw had been all of there friends.

"Well I am going to go catch up with a few others I will see you around." Heartfeather meowed waving her tail in goodbye and trotting away. She saw Skypaw with a bunch of apprentices and padded over.

"Hi Heartfeather!" Skypaw meowed.

"Have you met my friends yet??" She asked excitedly.

"No I haven't." Heartfeather meowed.

"Oh .. Well this is Shadowpaw. A Windclan apprentice." Skypaw meowed and Heartfeather watched her give the dark dark tabby googily eyes. He was a dark tabby. He was so dark he was almost black. He had very pale green eyes and he smiled back at Skypaw.

"And this is Reedpaw." Skypaw meowed pointing her tail to a black tom that smelled of fish so Heartfeather guessed he was from Riverclan.

"Hello." She meowed to both of them. She smiled at Skypaw then walked away. She saw Winterpool sitting by herself at the side of the clearing. She walked over sitting next to her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked frowning.

"I was hoping Scarclaw would show up." Winterpool emitted. Heartfeather pressed her pelt against hers but before she could cheer the she cat up Stormstar called for silence. Heartfeather looked up at the great rock and saw that Birchstar was missing and instead Sloefur was in her place. Stormstar began.

"Thunderclan is thriving. As you know Heartfeathers kits were born three moons ago. They are doing well. We have sad news. Shadowclan attacked us a few nights ago. They killed our warrior Brightleaf, and Wildfur our deputy!" Stonestar yowled. There were sad meows through the clans. "The knew deputy is Iceheart!" he yowled. There were cheers. He then stepped back flicking his tail for Swiftstar to speak.

"Windclan has nothing to report except we have a knew kits born to Rabbitfoot, and Milkfur! Whisperkit, and Burrowkit!" Swiftstar meowed and stepped back. Sloefur stepped up to speak.

"We have very sad news. Birchstar lost her last life when she ate a death berry on accident! I am now Sloestar, and the knew deputy is Stormfang!" She yowled. Heartfeather cheered for her father. He was deputy! But she also felt pain stab her heart. Birchstar was a very good leader.

"This gathering is to a close!" Sloestar yowled. Heartfeather padded over to Iceheart purring and he licked her ear. They followed Stonestar home. While on there way there was a snapping sound and a yowl that was very loud.

"Stormstar!" Iceheart meowed and ran forward. Heartfeather followed. They ran up and the cats that went to the gathering were crowded around Stonestar. His neck was caught in some kind of two leg contraption and he was bleeding badly.

"We need help!" Heartfeather yowled.

"Frostfang go get Nettleclaw." Iceheart ordered.

"Why should I?" Frostfang growled baring his teeth at his brother.

"Do you want him to die!" Iceheart snapped his eyes outraged and Heartfeather realized that was the first time she ever saw him lose his nerve. Frostfang just glared at him but then ran towards camp. Stonestar went still and Heartfeather knew he was losing a life. He thrashed around again more blood coming. Nettleclaw then came running threw the clearing. He ran over and motioned his tail to Oakstorm to come over.

"Pull this with your teeth!" he ordered. Oakstorm pulled, and the contraption loosened on Stonestar's neck. He gasped in a breath of air but the blood continued to come. Heartfeather leaned into Icehearts fur feeling faint. Patchfur ran into the clearing, Frostfang must have told him what was going on. His eyes became wide as he looked at his former mentor.

"Stonestar!" he yowled in shock. Nettleclaw was getting to work on the wound, but Stonestar became still. Losing another life…. He then jerked awake the wound in his neck somehow healed, Starclan maybe.

"I lost two lives" he rasped getting to his paws. Winterpool rushed up to her brother leaning into his fur in fear. Stonestar licked her ear. He looked tired, sad. Heartfeather realized he just became leader not to long ago and he had already lost three lives.

"Back to camp everyone. Iceheart I want to talk to you about these when we get back." Stonestar meowed. Iceheart nodded looking exhausted. Heartfeather knew he wanted and needed sleep. She licked his cheek and he smiled. They walked back to the camp. When they got inside the clan was gathered around. Stonestar came in and raised his voice.

"All of you get to bed.! Honeyfur guard the camp tonight! " Stonestar meowed and walked to his den Iceheart following his tail dragging. Heartfeather looked over at Honeyfur and realized she had a glint in her eyes, crazed, angry, maybe a evil type of look. She felt someone bump into her leg jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Dewkit looking up at her.

"Hi mommy!" he meowed jumping up and down.

"Hello honey." Heartfeather meowed as she nuzzled her son.

"Why don't you go back to bed. It is late you shouldn't be up." She meowed.

"I don't wanna!" Dewkit meowed. Heartfeather looked at him disapproval in her eyes. Dewkit let his tail and head drop.

"Fine …" he meowed. Heartfeather licked his ear and Dewkit went back into the nursery. Heartfeather hid behind the warriors den that was closest to the camp entrance. Once all the cats were in there den's she saw Honeyfur walk out. She sat like that for awhile then she smelt Shadowclan and she heard Honeyfur talking. She snuck over to the entrance and looked out. It looked like the whole Shadowclan was standing there and Honeyfur was doing nothing! She listened closely.

"Stonestar is talking with Iceheart in the leaders den. Everyone else is asleep." Honeyfur meowed.

"Okay good." Snakestar growled.

"I will lead you in just be quiet." Honeyfur hissed quietly. Heartfeather gasped. She guessed Snakestar heard it because suddenly he was on her.

"_You_!" he hissed. He lifted her scruff into his mouth and got ready to bite but suddenly he jumped back surprised.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Dewkit yowled.

"No!" Heartfeather screeched but before she could move Honeyfur was pinning her down. Heartfeather saw Thunderclan warriors jump on Shadowclan ones. Snakestar flung Dewkit off his back and he stepped on his throat Heartfeather heard a snap and Dewkit lay still, blood trickling from out of his mouth.

"No no no!!!!!" Heartfeather screeched loudly as she somehow managed to get Honeyfur off her. She ran over to Dewkit and nosed his motionless body.

"Dewkit…. Go back to the nursery. I will send Nettleclaw to look at you." Heartfeather whispered quietly. Dewkit didn't move.

"Come on Dewkit… mommy will bring you there." She whispered nosing his fur. He still didn't move.

"Dewkit… Dewkit please." Heartfeather meowed tears escaping her eyes.

"Dewkit…" She whispered as she yowled in pain at the loss of her son. She jumped to her paws her eyes blazing with anger. Where was Snakestar! He was going to pay! She saw him fighting Iceheart. She watched as he threw Iceheart across the clearing. He hit a rock and lay unmoving.

"I hate you!" Heartfeather yowled and lunged at Snakestar ripping open his throat. He lay at her paws shaking as he lost a life. His eyes watched her, burning with hate, rage, and anger. He stopped moving and his eyes went blank. He didn't get back up, and Heartfeather realized he had lost his ninth life.

**Poor Dewkit! Is Iceheart okay?? Find out in the next chapter!!! **

**Review please!!!**

**Sankestar is dead!!!! haha! xD  
**


	33. authors note 4

Authors note.

Okay I know you are all probbaly like YAY! A KNEW CHAPTER! and clicking on this... but sorry to dissapoint you no haha.

Well I havent been updating because I am really really sick. Next weekedn I am goign away. So I will really try to get you guys a few more chapters before then. but like I said I am sick.

So bare with me. I am trying.

Love, _Heartfeather_


	34. Chapter 27

**Yes! Another chapter finally!!!! Sorry it took so long. I just got over being sick. I am going away so you want get another chapter fro a few days. Sorry....**

Heartfeather looked down at the unmoving brown tom. Her thoughts spinning. She felt torn. Should she go see Iceheart or Dewkit. She shook her head. Dewkit was dead, but she could grieve later there was no time now. She got jerked out of her thoughts as a Gray tom pinned her to the ground. She recognized her old friend Hawkstone. His amber eyes burned with rage. He lifted his paw to bring it down on her neck, but she looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Hawkstone…." she whispered.

"Heartpaw……. I mean Feather…" He meowed as he got off her. She stood up looking at him.

"I will continue to lead Shadowclan." He meowed.

"You will follow Starclan again, wont you." Heartfeather meowed her eyes wide.

"I…. I don't know. My father." Hawkstone meowed glancing at Snakestar.

"He said they were no good….. I am sorry. I wont kill you but I wont end the battle yet." He meowed. He then turned and jumped on Cloudspots and they started to fight. Heartfeather ran over to Iceheart's unmoving body. She nosed it as tears escaped her eyes.

"Iceheart….. Iceheart please." She whispered. He didn't move. She backed up and shook her head yowling in rage and agony. She turned and scanned the camp she saw a bog red tom that was attacking Wolfpaw, who looked like he needed help. She tackled the tom to the ground and bit into his shoulder. He yowled in pain and ripped free. She watched him run across the clearing and tackle Swiftpaw. She fell to the ground and looked up at him with wide scared eyes as he bit into her neck.

"No!" Heartfeather yowled lunging at him. He knocked him off and she didn't know if Swiftpaw was alive or not. She bit into the toms throat and he lay still. Unmoving. She had killed him… what was she becoming. She shook her head. She shouldn't feel sorry! These warriors... no cats, were killers. She pounced on a calico she cat. She looked no more then a kit.

"Ah!" she squeaked as she ran. Heartfeather tossed her to the ground.

"How old are you!?" She asked.

"F- four moons." The kit squeaked. Her eyes big and scared.

"Whats your name?" Heartfeather asked.

"Bloodpaw." She meowed.

"Okay Bloodpaw…. Go to the nursery, the queens will protect you there." Heartfeather meowed.

"You mean I can… I can finally leave Shadowclan?" She asked. Heartfeather nodded.

"What about my brother Killpaw! You need to get him! He is a dark Brown tabby. The same age as me! And my best friend Bitepaw! She is a light gray she cat. Please!" Bloodpaw meowed with wide eyes.

"Okay just go!" Heartfeather meowed.

"Tell a gray tabby you see that Heartfeather sent you." She meowed. Bloodpaw nodded and ran to the nursery. Heartfeather ran threw cats jumping over them and around them. She finally saw the light gray she cat named Bitepaw.

"Bitepaw!" She yowled. The she cat looked up.

"Who are you!" She hissed.

"Heartfeather. Your friend Bloodpaw is safe in the nursery. She is going to stay in Thunderclan. If you want to stay too, go with her." Heartfeather meowed.

"Never I am loyal to Shadowclan!" She hissed and jumped on Skypaw. Heartfeather ran threw cats again. She jumped over unmoving body's not knowing if they were from Thunderclan or not. She soon saw A dark brown tabby fighting Frostfang. Frostfang pinned him down and fastened his teeth into his throat.

"Frostfang no!" Heartfeather hissed throwing him off. She helped Killpaw to his paws and whispered everything quickly into his ear. He nodded and ran off towards the nursery.

"What did you do that for!!!" Frostfang hissed. But before she could awnser. She felt herself getting pinned down. She looked up and saw Honeyfur. Frostfang watched in wide eyes.

"Frostfang help! She betrayed the clan! She bought them here!" Heartfeather yowled. Frostfang nodded.

"I know…" he said as he backed away and ran off, vanishing among the cats. Heartfeather felt Honeyfur's teeth meet her scruff but then she was off of her. Heartfeather looked up and saw Wildkit on her back yowling furiously.

"Leave my sister alone!" she hissed. Honeyfur threw her off and Wildkit hit a rock then lay unmoving. Heartfeather was about to jump on Honeyfur, but Shadowclan started to retreat. She saw Honeyfur's muscles bunch up as she got ready to run but Heartfeather tackled her. "No you don't!" She hissed holding her in place until it was only injured Thunderclan cats around her. She watched as Nettleclaw and Whitepaw started checking cats over.

"Stonestar!" Heartfeather yowled. Stonestar padded over.

"I lost two more lives!" He rasped. 'Starclan must hate me!" he yowled. He then noticed she was holding Honeyfur down and he looked at her shock in his eyes.

"Heartfeather what are you doing to your clan mate?" he asked.

"She lead them here! I saw her!" Heartfeather yowled tears poring out of her eyes as she remembered Dewkit and Iceheart. Everything then went black.

Heartfeather woke in the Medicine cats den. She saw her clan mates all around her. She struggled to her paws and ran outside to see who's body's were lying for Vigil. She saw the orange tabby pelt of Amberheart, and the gray pelt of Breezepelt. She saw Brownkit, Darkkit, and Dewkit. She yowled in sadness as she ran over to her son, nephew, and brothers bodys. She hung her head but then noticed that Icehearts body wasn't here. That means he did survive! She saw Stonestar walk over to her.

"Heartfeather. I am sorry about your kit." He meowed. Heartfeather dipped her head holding back her tears. She looked up at him.

"Bloodpaw, and Killpaw. You know them?" He asked. Heartfeather nodded.

"Can they join the clan?" Heartfeather asked. "They don't want to be in a clan of murderers. And they are no more then kits." Heartfeather meowed.

"Very well. You can serve as a mother to them then. Change there names. I don't want names like that in my clan." Stonestar meowed then walked away. Heartfeather ran to the nursery and her kits jumped on her.

"Mommy!" they squeaked.

"Where is Dewkit?" They asked.

"Dewkit… Dewkit hunts with Starclan now my dears…… you wont see him again." Heartfeather meowed as she started to shake from crying. Her kits looked up at her with big sad eyes. They didn't cry, they didn't fully understand Heartfeather realized.

"Go to bed now." She meowed. They had been up all night because of the battle. She watched them walk over to the nest. She then saw Bloodpaw, and Killpaw. She walked over to them. They looked up at her with wide scared eyes.

"Stonestar said you could stay. You arent old enough to be apprentices, and I am chaging your horrible names." She meowed. They both nodded.

"Killpaw, you are now Tigerkit." She meowed. She then looked at Bloodpaw.

"Bloodpaw you are now Silentkit." she meowed.

"Okay." They both meowed.

"Okay now go to bed." She meowed. They nodded and padded over to her other kits. She was so emotionally dead. She felt like she just wanted to disappear. She looked up as Iceheart came into the den. He heart reacted when she saw him. He pressed his pelt to hers.

"Dewkit!" She wailed as she started to cry burying her head in his fur.

**There it is. Sad I know... Silentkit, and Tigerkit ;] I like them already. They are going to have great humor in there personalitys. **

**Review please!!!!  
**


	35. Chapter 28

**Sorry this is a little on the shorter side. I wanted to get you guys a chapter but I am loaded with homework. There are probably going to be like six more chapters in this story. Then there will be a second but it will be about Heartfeather's kits. Review please!!!!! Thats what keeps me writing this!**

It had been two moons since the battle. Heartfeather was still upset about Dewkit, but that was just something that would always be missing from her. She sat watching her mothers three kits, Flowerkit, Crowkit, and Wildkit walk up to Stonestar. Crowkit was the only tom now considering Brownkit had passed away during the battle. Wildkit had somehow recovered and was able to be apprenticed with her litter mater.

"Flowerkit. From this moment on you will be known as Flowerpaw, and your mentor will be Birdflight! Birdflight you are a caring cat, of the knowing of loss. Teach Flowerkit all you know." He meowed. Heartfeather watched the two cats touch noses.

"Crowkit please come forward!" Stonestar meowed.

"You will now be known as Crowpaw, and your mentor will be Duskpelt. Duskpelt, you are a loyal warrior and a tough fighter. You did a good job with Nightwing do the same for Crowpaw." Stonestar meowed. The two cats touched noses.

"And last but not least Wildkit! You are now known as Wildpaw, and your mentor will be ….. Seedpelt!" Stonestar meowed. Wildkit touched noses with Seedpelt, Heartfeathers old mentor.

"Flowerpaw, Wildpaw, Crowpaw! Flowerpaw, Wildpaw, Crowpaw!" The clan cheered for the three new apprentices.

"That's four out of the nursery." Nightwing meowed licking her chest.

"I know." Heartfeather meowed. The nursery was very crowded. Heartfeather felt a cold breeze ruffle her fur.

"Leaf bare is coming. I have a feeling it is going to be a hard one." She meowed. Nightwing nodded.

"Me too." she meowed. Heartfeather and Nightwing stopped talking as Stonestar walked up to them.

"We need all of our warriors right now. Can one of you go back on warrior dutys? The other can watch all the kits." Stonestar meowed.

"I will!" Heartfeather volunteered. She wanted to be back on warrior dutys so badly.

"Okay good." Stonestar meowed, nodding once and padding away. Nightwing looked unbothered.

"Sorry. You have been in there longer then me.." Heartfeather meowed.

"Don't worry about it. I like caring for kits." She meowed.

"Oh …. Okay then." Heartfeather purred. She looked up as Iceheart walked over. He licked her ear.

"Stonestar told me you were back on warrior dutys." He meowed. She nodded.

"Then how about joining my hunting patrol?" Iceheart asked.

"Who is on it?" Heartfeather asked.

"Maplepool, Seedpelt, Wildpaw, Skypaw, and Petalpaw." Iceheart meowed. Heartfeather nodded.

"Sure I will meet you at the thorn tunnel." She meowed. Iceheart nodded. Nuzzled her and padded away. Heartfeather turned to her sister lickign her cheek.

"I will bring you home a fat rabbit." She promised.

"I am looking forward to it." nightwing purred then walked into the nursery. Heartfeather padded to the entrance where everyone was waiting for her. She was holding them up.

"Oops sorry." She meowed. Maplepool purred in amusment. And Skypaw, and Wildpaw batted her ears with there paws playfully. They all walked out into the forest senting the air for prey. Heartfeather picked up the sent of a plump vole and dropped into the hunters crouch. She crept up on it and pounced killing it quickly.

...........................................................................................................................

When they all headed back to camp Heartfeather had caughten A vole, three mice, and a fat rabbit for Nightwing. Iceheart caught three birds, and two mice. Petalpaw caught a fat rabbit and a mouse. Skypaw caught three voles and a bird. Maplepool caught five fish. Wildpaw caught two mice, and Seedpelt got three mice a rabbit and a vole. They all placed there prey in the fresh kill pile that was now full. Heartfeather stretched. It felt good to hunt again. She picked the fat rabbit she caught up in her jaws and padded to the nursery setting it in front of Nightwing.

"Thanks!" She purred eating it up. heart feather kits jumped around her paws and she laughed.

"Momma! Momma!" They squeaked. Heartfeather licked there heads. She padded out of the nursery and saw Frostfang. The flea bitten traitor. He new Honeyfern was planning to attack but didn't do anything about it. She felt a pit in her stomach as she realized that soon….. He was going to cause more problems.

**There it is. I had a idea for a new story. For it I need my loyal reviewers to put in there review, there real cats name. What it looks like. Its personality if it was a warrior. And warrior name it would have. Also if you have to cats put them down. Thanks guys, only you can make this work. And dont worry, this will still be updated too ;D**


	36. Authors note 5

Guess what everyone! I am not updating until you all do something for me!

Yepp. I went there!

Okay well here is the deal.

I want a review from all my reviews telling me there favriote character in this story. =) And why.

Also I want you all to partisipate in my new story. It is going to be about kittypets that get invited to join Riverclan because the other clans are killing off there cats. I need you all to tell the names of your cat/cat's then what there personality is. Then I just need you to tell me what they look like, amd what you want there warrior names to be. I will still update this though dont worry ;] There arent goign to be many more chapters of this one though. There will be a second story a sequal to this one about Heartfeathers kits so yeah haha.

Also check out my other story 'Warriors a forgotten phrophcy'

Thanks!

- Heartfeather.


	37. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter. So so sorry I didn't update in forever. I made it long for you guys! Tell me what you think. Review please!**

Heartfeather padded out into the forest. She just wanted sometime alone for once. She got intot he hunters crouch as she saw a vole make its way across the forest floor. She crept up to it silently and pounced snapping its neck quickly. She ate the vole silently. She wasnt on a hunting patrol so it didnt matter. She burried the remains and continued to pad threw the forest. She sented the air and instead of prey she caught another sent. Shadowclan sent. Her eyes wiodened and she got ready to run back to camp to warn Stonestar. Before she could move she felt herself falling to the ground. She looked up and it was Hawkstone.

"Hawkstone!" She gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" She meowed.

"Its Hawkstar now." he hissed. "And this is for my father!" He yowled. He raised his claws and Heartfeather saw more Shadowclan warriors creep out of the bushes. Before his claws hit her neck a cat ran out of the bushes yowling. A blurr of white knocked Hawkstar off her. Heartfeather jumped up.

"Iceheart!" She meowed. But instead of Dark blue eyes dark green ones met hers.

"Dont kill her." Frostfang meowed. "I will keep her here... while you go attack the clan." he meowed. Hawkstar didnt say anything just flicked his tail for his warriors to follow him as they headed for Thunderclan camp.

"No they are going to hurt my kits!" She screeched at Frostfang. he said nothing just glared at her. "Yours too!" She yowled. He still didnt say anything. She started to fun towards thunderclan camp but she felt paws drag her gently backwards.

"No." Frostfang finnaly spoke.

"Frostfang!!" Heartfeather screeched in anger. Suddenly she heard someone in the bushes and Iceheart jumped out growling.

"Get away from her!" He spat at his brother. Frostfangs fur bristled and he stepped foward untilt he two brothers were standing nose to nose. Frostfang flicked his tial and Swiftpaw came out. She jumped on Heartfeather holding her down.

"You arent going anywhere." The strong she cat hissed in her ear. Heartfeather tried to get up but couldnt. She wasnt caught up on practice from being a queen.

"This is going to be your defeat Iceheart. No longer are you going to take things away from me. No longer are you going to win!" Frostfang spat. Suddenly before Heartfeather could yowl Frostfang jumped on Iceheart ripping open his throat.

"Nooooo!!!!' Heartfeather yowled. She thrashed wildley and threw Swiftpaw off his. Her head smacked into the tree and Swiftpaw didnt move. Heartfeather jumped at Frostfang knocking him down. "I hate you!" She screeched. "I hate you so much!' She yowled. She raised her claws and went to bring it down on Frostfangs neck but then she saw his eyes. They turned soft and she remembered her friend Frostpaw.

"I-I cant do it...' She meowed. She then looked at Iceheart's unmoving body and anger flared threw her again. She looked at Frostfang but it went away again. She stepped off him. "Get. Out. Of . Here. Or I will kill you!" She hissed. Frostfang got up and padded away. he got Swiftpaw by the scruff and dragged her towards the thunderpath. they crossed over into Shadowclan territory and vanished among the ferns. Heartfeather turned around and ran to Iceheart.

"Iceheart! Iceheart!" She cried collapsing by his body. She cried silently into his fur as she heard fighting cats in the distance. She stood up, she needed to do something. She dragged his body hiding it a bit. he ws still alice he was brething. She put cobwebs on his neck.

"I will be back for you. I promise." She murmrued. She then ran towards the camp. She ran threw the entrance and looked around. She saw Flowerpaw, and Petalpaw fighting five large warriros. Thunderclan was outnumbered and by allot. Heartfeather jumped on one of the warrios ripping out its throat. It driopped dead. She then jumped at another and did the same thing. She then jumped at a red tom and clawed angrily at his eyes. She ran out crying in pain. She looked and saw Petalpaw, and Flowerpaw both lying unmoving. There wasnt time to grieve. She ran towards the nursery where shadowclan warriros were trying to get past Nightwing, Patchfur, and Streamfur. She jumped at a big brown tabby biting hard into his neck. He dropped dead. She continued to fight chasing some off, killing most. She didnt care. Her kits and Iceheart flashed threw his mind. The Shadowclan warriors became less and soon she heard Hawkstars call to retreat. When they were gone She looked up as Stonestar limped up to her.

"Iceheart is out in the forest. he is ingured bad." She meowed. Stonestar flicked his tail to Icehearts apprentice Pinepaw who didnt seem ingured too badly and Pinepaw ran to get him.

"I am on my last life...." he meowed. "Count up the warriros dead then come tell me." he meowed. Heartfeather nodded and looked around. She walked over to the unmoving Petalpaw and Flowerpaw. They were both still breathing. That was a relief. She flicked her tail for Whitepaw to come look at her sister, and her sisters friend. Heartwing saw a unmoving gray pelt and ran over. She nugged it but it didnt move. She let out a silent cry for then looked around more and saw a unmoving silver pelt. No no no no! She ran over and nosed her mothers fur. She didnt move. She let out a silent cry. She shook her head. She had to finish her job. She could grieve later. Heartfeather went in and counted the kits. she relized Silverkit, Redkit, and Stormkit were missing. She gasped and ran out to Stonestar.

"Stonestar! Streamfur, and Wolfpaw are ... dead..." She meowed. Stonestar loward his head in sadness.

"But Redkit, Silverkit, and Stormkit are missing!" She meowed in panic for her kits.

"Shadowclan probaly took them!" Stonestar meowed in anger. "Take Cloudspots, Nightwing, Sleetpaw, Skypaw, and Maplepool with you. Go get them." He meowed. She nodded and rounded up the cats. They raced threw the forest and they saw three shadowclan cats crossing the thunderpath witht he kits in there jaws. Heartfeather yowled and lunged for the one with her daughter Silverkit. She clawed at his pelt and chased him off. She carried SIlverkit off the thunderpath and watched as Skypaw bought over Stormkit, and Sleetpaw bought over Redkit. Cloudspots and Maplepool chased the Shadowclan cats back into there own territory. Heartfeather licked her kits pelts worried. But they all were perfectly fine. She sighed and headed back to camp with her friends and they got back everyone was treated and cleaning up the camp. Some warriros were dragging the dead Shadowclan cats out to go lay at the shadowclan border. She took her kits into the nursery then ran into the medicine den. She saw Iceheart was was sleeping.

"Will he be okay?!" She asked Nettleclaw. He nodded.

"He should be fine. but he will have to resign as deputy. He wont be recovered for about a season." Nettleclaw meowed.

"I will go tell Stonestar." She meowed. She nuzzled Iceheart and padded over to him. "We got the kits back. Icheart wont be able to go back to warrior dutys for a season." She meowed.

"We need a new deputy then." Stonestar meowed. Heartfeather nodded. "Okay." he meowed he jumped on high rock and called the clan together. Heartfeather looked around. They were becoming few.

"Iceheart can no longer be deputy! He wont be recovered for a season. The new deputy will be Heartfeather!" he yowled. Heartfeather jaw dropped. She was not expecting that. She thought Oakstorm, or Patchfur were going to get it. Cats congradulated her and when she ran up to Stonestar to ask why he picked her. he just flicked his tail and walked into his den. She stopped in her tracks and watched him go in complete and utter shock.

**There you go. Again I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. Review!**


	38. Allegiances 5

Thunderclan  
Leader: Stonestar- A dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Ap- Skypaw

Deputy: Heartfeather-Brown she cat with bright blue eyes

Medicine cat: Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.  
Ap: Whitepaw- White shekit with amber eyes

Warriors:

Duskpelt- Gray tom with brow eyes  
Ap:Wildpaw

Birdflight- pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes  
Ap:Flowerpaw

Oakstorm- Russet colored tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Ap:Crowpaw

Iceheart- White tom with a silver paw and tail tip. He has dark blue eyes  
Ap-Pinepaw

Patchfur- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eyes  
Ap- Sleetpaw

Maplepool- Pretty Golden she cat with yellow eyes  
Ap-Petalpaw- Black and white she cat with amber eyes

Cloudspots- White tom cat with gray patches on his fur. Has blue eyes.  
Ap:Blackpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Winterpool- Very light gray she cat almost white with blue eyes.  
Ap- Tigerpaw

Seedpelt- Gray she cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes  
Ap- Silentpaw

Apprentices:  
Pinepaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes  
Skypaw- Dark gray tabby she kit with ice blue eyes  
Sleetpaw- Dark gray tom with white flecks.  
Petalpaw- Black and white she kit with green eyes  
Whitepaw- White she kit with amber eyes  
Blackpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.  
Flowerpaw- A silver she kit with dark green eyes  
Wildpaw- Brown she kit with green eyes  
Crowpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes  
Silentpaw- A calico she cat  
Tigerpaw- a big brown tabby tom

Queens:  
Nightwing- Black she cat with light green eyes

Kits-  
Clawkit- White tom cat (Nightwing's kit)  
Darkkit- Black tom (Nightwing's kit)  
Applekit- Red she kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Pebblekit- Silver tom (Nightwing's kit)  
Whisperkit- Black she kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Sunkit- Red tom kit (Nightwing's kit)  
Blizzardkit- White she kit with silver paw and tail tip. (heartfeather's kit)  
Moonkit- Light gray tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Fawnkit- Brown she kit with white blotches on her pelt (heartfeather's kit)  
Stormkit- Dark gray tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Silverkit- Silver she kit (heartfeather's kit)  
Redkit- Red tom with white patch on head, and a brown paw (heartfeather's kit)  
Dewkit- Brown and tan tom (heartfeather's kit)  
Starrykit- deep black she cat with sporadic little white spots. (heartfeather's kit)

Windclan  
Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat  
Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors-  
Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes  
Harefur- Brown tom with brown eyes  
Rabbitfoot- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Owleye- All brown tom with green eyes

Riverclan  
Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom  
Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors:  
Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes  
Sassysky- Silver she cat with green eyes  
Flowingbreeze- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader: Hawkstar- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Frostfang- All white tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom  
Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors:  
Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes  
Scarclaw- All black tom with a scar on each side of his pelt. Has blue eyes.  
Swiftfoot- Cream colored she cat with pale green eyes.  
Lonefur- All brown tabby tom.  
Biteclaw- A light gray she cat.


	39. Chapter 30

**Next chapter.**

Heartfeather yawned and watched as Maplepool walked up to her. Her friend dipped her head to her and Heartfeather was taken aback.

"Dont do that." She meowed.

"You are deputy now." Maplepool meowed.

"I dont care. No." Heartfeather meowed. Maplepool shrugged and excitment shone in her eyes.

"Guess what!" She purred.

"What?" Heartfeather asked.

"I am expecting Patchfurs kits!" She meowed.

"Thats great!" Heartfeather purred licking her friends cheek.

"So.. I wont be able to train Petalpaw anymore... sorry.." She meowed lowering her head.

"Its okay. I will train her." Heartfeather meowed. She led Maplepool to the nursery. She then walked over to Stonestars den.

"Yes Heartfeather." he meowed.

"Maplepool is moving into the nursery she is expecting Patchpelts kits." Heartfeather meowed.

"Okay go outside I am calling a meeting." He meowed. She nodded and padded outside.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey join beneth high rock for a clan meeting!" Stonestar yowled. All the cats gathered around.

"Maplepool is moving to the nursery. So Petalpaw you need a new mentor. Heartfeather will train you." He meowed. Heartfeather touched noses with her.

"Also I need to make a few warriors. Pinepaw, Sleetpaw, and Skypaw coem foward." he meowed. Pinepaw and Sleetpaw came foward. Skypaw stayed.

"I dont want to be a warrior yet. I want to train more." She meowed. Seedpelt and Duskpelt gazed proudly at there daughter.

"As you wish Skypaw. I will continue to train you." He meowed.

"Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pinefoot. Iceheart has trained you well, and your heart is pure unlike your sisters." He meowed. "Sleetpaw you will be known as Sleetshard. Patchpelt has trained you well, as I trained him." he meowed. He touched his nose tot he warriors heads and they licked his shoulder.

"Now Silentkit, Tigerkit. Please coem foward." He meowed. Heartfeather watched her adopted kits pad up to him.

"Tigerkit you will be known as Tigerpaw and your mentor will be Winterpool. Winterpool you are a cat that has known great loss, and has knowledge of things like that. You used to be a Shadowclan cat just like Tigerpaw but you won all our trust. Pass on all you know to Tigerpaw." he meowed. The two touched noses.

"Now Silentkit. You will be known as Silentpaw and your mentor will be Seedpelt." He meowed. Hearrtfeather gazed warmly at her old mentor.

"Seedpelt you know how to turn a black heart gold. You did a wonderful job with Heartfeather please pass on all you know to Silentpaw." he meowed. Heartfeather watched as the two touch noses.

"That is all!" Stonestar meowed jumping off highrock looking old and fragile. Heartfeather didnt know why. Seedpelt and Winterpool looked healthy and young. She yawned and went into the medicine cat den to see Iceheart. He opened his dark blue eyes weakly and Heartfeather touched her nose to his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I hurt but I had worse." he meowed licking her cheek. Heartfeather purred quietly.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." he whispered. He purt his head back on his paws and fell back asleep. Heartfeather sighed and padded out of the medicine cats den and intot he nursery where her kits and Nightwings kits were playing. They looked up and Heartfeather relized they were five moons. Nightwings already six but they were waiting for Heartfeathers kits.

"How is Iceheart?" Blizzardkit asked.

"Your father is doing fine. He is getting better." he meowed.

"Serves him right. Frostfang said that Iceheart is a cheater and stole everything away from him." Darkkit, Nightwings kit meowed. Heartfether rounded on the kit.

"He was a tratior!! Iceheart did nothing wrong! Want to know the real story! He loved me! I didnt love him back! He never loved your mother, he used her! ANd he tried to kill Iceheart but I stopped him! Now he is deputy of Shadowclan!" She hissed. Darkpaw flattened his ears to his head but said nothing.

"Arguing wont help any." Applekit saud in a small voice.

"Your right Applekit." Heartfeather meowed.

"So Frostfang is evil?" silverkit asked. Heartfeather nodded and all the kits eyes widened.

"Great so we are going to be judged because our father is a evil murderer!" Sunkit growled.

"No you wont. No one is going to judge you because of that." Heartfeather meowed. She turned around as Nightwing came in with three rabbits. She dropped then and her kits went over to eat. She went out brinign in five more and then all the kits were eating.

"These kits eat more then I do!" Nightwing meowed, and Heartfeather noticed she was very skinny. She ran out got a plumpp mouse and set it at Nightwings paws. She ate it hungrily.

"You shouldnt let yourself starve. The clan needs all there warriors." Heartfeather meowed seriously. Heartfeather heard yowling and she ran out of the den. Cloudspots ran into her.

"Its Shadowclan! They are coming! Again!" He meowed. Heartfeather groaned and let out the singnaling cry. All the warriors were ready.

"Get int he back of the den now!" She snapped to the kits. They did what she said.

"Cloudspots, Blackpaw gaurd he Medicine cats den, Frostfang is going to try to get Iceheart!" She meowed. They nodded and ran over. Heartfeather waited and when Hawkstar entered the camp she lunged at him ripping his throat open. he fell at her paws losing a life. She jumped at the White tom known as Cloudfeather. He flung her off.

"Stop I want to help Thunderclan!" he meowed his yellow eyes wide. "I miss Winterpool." he meowed despreatly. Heartfeather stared at him for a moment. "Fine. You can stay in Thunderclan." She meowed. He dipped his head to her.

"My son... Scarclaw.... what about him?" He meowed.

"Yeah he can to! Now fight!" Heartfeather yowled. She watched as Cloudfeather jumped on a big tabby tom from his own clam ripping out his throat. Heartfeather ran and looked around. She saw Swiftpaw. She lunged at her knocking her away from Petalpaw.

"Swiftpaw!" She growled agrily.

"Swiftfoot now!" She yowled clawing at Heartfeathers side. Heartfeather went to sink her teeth in her neck but something knocked her away. She looked up too see Pinefoot standing infront of Swiftfoot.

"Stop!" he meowed.

"Pinefoot what are you doing!" Heartfeather yoweld.

"Shes my sister dont hurt her!" he hissed. Swiftfoot jumped up and pinned Pinefoot down.

"You were always too soft Pinefoot." She growled as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

"No!" Heartfeather hissed knocking her off and away from his she clawed at her pelt angrily and she got up running for the entrance. Heartfeather turned around and saw Frostfang fighting Cloudspots. She ran over at full speed and knocked him away.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched clawing at his fur. He threw her off.

"I heard you are the knew deputy Heartfeather." he growled. "Well so am I." he hissed. Heartfeather grolwed and suddenly she was pinned. She looked up to see Honeyfurs crazed eyes.

"Do it Frostfang so we can leave!" She hissed. Frostfang ran over to where Stonestar was tussling with a brown tom.

"Stonestar!!!" Heartfeather screeched. Frostfang jumped on his back ripping his throat out and Heartfeather watched in despair as her leader lost his last life.

**There you go.... poor Stonestar... :( Review!! **


	40. Chapter 31

**Next chapter. Review please!!**

Heartfeather padded threw the wet ferns with Nettleclaw beside her. She couldnt belive she was going to be leader. She was only deputy a moon.

"I cant do this Nettleclaw." She meowed.

"Yes you can Heartfeather. The whole clan belives in you. You will make a fine leader." He meowed. Heartfeather swallowed her fear. Her clan was counting on her. She had to go threw with this. Her paws tingeled with nervousness and they started to cross Windclan territory.

"What if Windclan catch us. We will ahve to go back." Heartfeather meowed hoping they would.

"They wouldnt dare turn back a medicine cat and a leader that will be knewly named." Nettleclaw meowed and Heartfeathers hopes vanished. She knew she was being childish but she never ever had the ambition to become leader. This was all thrown on her too quickly.

"Hey!" Came a meow. Three Windclan cats ran up to them. Heartfeather regonized her two friends Rabbitfoot, and Owleyes. But leading the patrol was a she cat she didnt know very well, Cloverstream.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory!" Cloverstream demanded. Owleyes and Rabbitfoot exchanged a glance with each other then they both looked at Heartfeather.

"We are going to Moonstone. Heartfeather will be Heartstar." Nettleclaw meowed calmly.

"Stonestars dead!" Cloverstream meowed in shock. Heartfeather nodded.

"thats right." She meowed.

"Your becoming leader!" Rabbitfoot and Owleyes said at the same time. Heartfeather nodded looking at her paws in embaressment.

"Well be on your way then." Cloverstream meowed.

"Good luck." Rabbitfoot meowed her eyes shinging.

"Thanks." Heartfeather meowed as she continued to walk with Nettleclaw. They neared Moonstone and Heartfeather felt like she was going to barf.

"follow my sent." Nettleclaw meowed as he went down the dark tunnel. Heartfether followed. She soon saw light ahead and the moonstone was infront of her.

"Good luck Heartfeather." Nettleclaw meowed and she relized that was the last time she would be called by the bame she loved by a living cat. She laid by the moonstone and touched her nose to it closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was at fortress. Starclan cats were all around her and she couldnt pick out one from another. A small little shape came out and a kit was standing infront of Heartfeather. She looked down and saw Dewkit. Tears came to her eyes.

"Dewkit! I miss you so much!" She meowed nuzzling her tiny kit.

"There is no time for this." Dewkit meowed. He looked at his mother.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it to defend your clan." Dewkit meowed as he pressed his nose to Heartfeathers. She felt pain surge like fire threw her and she yowled in agony. She saw what Dewkit saw. Her getting pinned down, and Dewkit jumping to save her. The pain was gone then and she looked at Dewkit.

"Thank you..." She meowed tears coming from her eyes. Dewkit said nothing just nuzzled his mother and walked away. Heartfeather manged to stop her tears as Kestrelwing walked out. The old medicine cat.

" With this life I give you justice, to judge your clan and clanmates farily." He meowed touching his nose to hers. This one wasnt asbad but it still hurt. She saw Kestrelwing confronting her mother about her father. She opened her eyes and Kestrelwing was padding away. She watched as a gray tabby tom padded up to her. She gasped as she recongnized her father.

"Stormfang! What happened!" She meowed. He touched his nose to hers.

"With this life i give you loyalty. Use it to what you know is right." He meowed. Pain ran threw Heartfeather very very strong. She saw her mother and fathers purring happy together. Then she saw then looking down at her Nightwing Flowingbreeze and Patchfur. She saw her mother leaving hima nd her father standing devastated. He backed away and tears ran down her face.

"Flowingbreeze. Your sister. Bring her to Thunderclan." he meowed and padded away. A silver she cat came out. It was Silverpaw!

"With this life i give you tireless energy. Use it to serve your clan to the utmost." Silverpaw meowed touching her nose to Heartfeathers. She saw Silverpaw saving her and then Snakestar killing her.

"Im sorry. Thank you." heartfeather whispered. Silverpaw said nothing just walked away. Heartfeather watched as her mother walked up to her. She looked more beautiful then ever and Heartfeather started sobbing.

"Shh my dear one. I am very proud of you." She whispered. Heartfeather looked at her as she touched her nose to hers.

"With this life I give you protection, to defend his Clan as a queen would protect her kits." She meowed. This pain was worse the all the others. Heartfeather saw her mother defending Flowerpaw, Brownkit, Crowpaw, and Wildpaw from Shadowclan warriors. She then saw her protecting her Nightwing and Patchfur. Streamfur backed up and licked her daughters ear. She then padded back into the ranks of Starclan. Heartfeather watched as her little brother Brownkit padded up to her. He reched up and touched his nose to hers.

"With this life I give you the wil of mentoring. Use it to teach the young in your clan." He meowed. This one hurt but not as bad as the last.

"Im sorry i couldnt protect you." Hewartfeather whispered. Brownkit smiled.

"Tell FLowerpaw, Wildpaw, and Crowpaw I said hi." he meowed and padded away. She watched as Redstar padded foward. Heartfeather smiled at her father in law. He touched his nose to hers.

"With this life I give you compassion, to use towards those weaker than yourself." he meowed. She felt the pain shoot threw her and she saw Redstar helping Iceheart and Frostfang when they were kits. He backed away and blinked gratefully at Heartfeather. He then walked away. She watched as Wildfur came out. He smiled at Heartfeather. He touched his nose to hers.

"With this life I give you the gift of love, to use for all cats in your care, especially for Iceheart." He meowed. Pain shot threw her like cold fire and she saw Wildfur confronting Streamfur about Stormfang. She saw Wildfur confess his love to her and Streamfur return it. She then saw him agreeing to act like he was there father, and then she saw hima dn Streamfur wrapped around there litter. He stepped away.

"I am proud of you.' he meowed licking her ear. He then stepped back. She watched him go and the cats parted to show Stonestar. He padded foward.

"I am so proud of you Heartfeather. You are ready for this. You were ment to be leader, not me." he meowed.

"With this life I give you the gifts of nobility, certainty, and faith, to use to lead the Clan in the ways of StarClan." he meowed. He touched his nsoe to hers and she felt more pain shoot threw her.

"Heartfeather from this moment on Starclan, and the living cats below know you as Heartstar! Starclan is counting on you." he meowed giving her a swift wink. The starclan warriors started to fade away as they chanted her new name. Heartstar woke up next to moonstone. She started to cry. She never relized she missed those cats so much. Nettleclaw ran over.

"Heartfeather! Did they give you your name and lives?" He asked. Heartstar nodded.

"You can call me Hwartstar now." She said threw her tears.

**There you have it. Heartfeather is Heartstar. Gosh I am going to miss her name. I loved it so much haha. I cried while writing this... Review!!!**


End file.
